a new world reversed
by Victor Virus
Summary: this is a reversed mode of a new world. read first chapter for chaos's life. also first chapter is short cause i wanna know if it has good potential or not. so please let me know when you finish reading the chapter and future chapters if you like it
1. Chapter 1

What if Chaos never became a dragon and Cynder did not instantly like him? What if he remained human, was still injured, and had only the ability to teleport anything he needed between dimensions when he arrived in the dragon realms? What if he still had his sword and his skills with it? This is a reversed mode to "A new world."

Chaos was always great at a sword. He never bothered anyone and they did the same. He went to school but he convinced the principal to let him keep it in school as long as he never used it as an intimidation but as a self defense weapon. Chaos was 16 years old and had anger issues once in a while but his anger management classes helped a little bit with that problem. He was well built and some of his female classmates tried to flirt with him much to his annoyance. He ignored them like they were just moths going from flame to flame. Once someone was better looking than him they just left him alone something he enjoys greatly. The police department was still trying to recruit him because of a special ability he had. That ability was that he could teleport and summon anything he wanted from different dimensions. He always used it sparingly and always sent it back when he was done with it. He was good with machines and whatever he summoned was stronger because he always upgraded them if they were machines.

Chaos was athletic but never played sports because of his anger. He had a full sized track at his military base like house. He always ran up to sixteen miles a day just to push himself to the limit. His house was surrounded by barbed wire, security cameras, land mines, pit falls, alarms, and much more. He may have been strong but he never trusted anyone because on earth anyone can turn against you if the benefits suit them more than anyone else. He one time trusted a "Buddy" of his with the security code to his vault where he had saved around a thousand dollars. However when Chaos fell asleep and woke up to check on his vault it was empty and wide open. So he never trusted anyone again not even what remains of his family. Chaos moved out of his family's house when he turned fifteen because of him not trusting anyone.

One day while running laps on his private track that was also protected by barbed wire he heard screaming coming from in front of his house. So he went to investigate. To his horror someone was trying to kill a woman from his school in front of his house. Chaos not one to always protect someone summoned a sniper rifle from his personal arsenal vault and was aiming carefully for the assailants' head. However the assailant was not alone and his buddy shot Chaos in his arm. The pain was bearable but the second shot was not. The second went right through his thigh and seeing how he was gonna die without getting out of there he teleported himself, his house, and his track to the dragon realms.


	2. fun with the arillery

"Since my story became a favorite to someone I guess writing another chapter should become a reality."

Chaos having escaped the soon to be killer had teleported to the dragon realms unstealthy like. The light in which he came in must have alerted someone because soon he was surrounded by cheetahs in a meadow. Being in an injured condition made him flee inside his base before the cheetahs could even say a thing. Once inside he activated his security systems. Once activated they made the automated defense cannons open fire using simple tranquilizer darts. The cannons were upgraded to be silent shooters just because Chaos got bored one day. Once all the cheetahs were out cold Chaos teleported them far away from his home with a simple snap of his fingers. After making the security system go on high alert for potential threats Chaos went to one of his medical stations where a medic drone was. The room was filled with vials full of medical liquids ranging from simple anti-bacterial supplies to complex anti venoms. Chaos made sure to make his home a working hospital if needed. The drone being in the shape of an insect yet colored gold grabbed a vial containing hydrogen peroxide which would clean the wounds the bullets left behind. After carefully administrating the cleaner Chaos grabbed a liquid bandage and covered the wounds in it. He winced at the small burning sensation but he continued anyway and was soon restored to semi perfect health.

"Note to self wear bullet proof armor later when back in old dimension." Chaos said writing in a pocket sized note pad.

Having finished writing his memo down he went outside to his private track and began to do his laps all over again. While running he looked around just to pass time since he didn't activate his speaker system the house was installed with. That is until he remembered the voice modulator he also installed in case he forgot something inside but was too busy to grab it or activate it.

"Computer turn on sound system to System Of A Down Chop Suey." Chaos said in a commander fashion.

The computer obliged and soon heavy metal began to play and Chaos continued running while listening to the music. However far away from where he was a dragon was walking past deep in thought. Her scales were all black and she had just finished the dark master off with Spyro. Her name was Cynder the once called 'terror of the skies'. Once she got close to the house she began hearing the music Chaos was having played while exercising. This sparked her curiosity and she went closer to the sound to see a building that was one floor planned and surrounded by barbed wire and other devices. She looked around to see a person running around in circles while listening to the sounds. She got closer until an alarm was raised. The cannons opened fire and Cynder was struck with at least a hundred tranq darts. Cynder tried to stay conscious but the drugs inside the darts made her feel extremely tired and she passed out as Chaos having heard the alarm came to investigate. Once seeing the dragoness Chaos took her inside his base and into a tube that had nothing inside. But once Chaos put the dragoness inside it the tube filled with a substance that made her float. A hose was attached to the dragoness's maw and pumped oxygen into her lungs so she could remain alive and communicate with Chaos once she woke up.

"Computer alert me once this dragoness wakes up I have questions to ask her later." Chaos said.

"Right away sir." Was the computers only response.

Chaos returned to his exercise for around ten minutes before he reached a record seventeen miles. Chaos had finally beaten his old record so he decided to do some training in the training room that was placed underground just to protect it. The room was a bright green and had many objects from weapons and targets to a sparing circle used to try hand to sword techniques. He went to his shooting range and picked up a SMG one of his favorite guns. A hologram in the shape of a criminal was set and once the buzzer sounded the hologram began running fast while Chaos began to take aim. Just as he pulled the trigger the Computer deactivated the hologram and Chaos's gun. (Everything is controlled by the computer to make sure of no misfire or injury from a malfunctioning gun.)

"The dragoness is awake sir you can now interrogate her." The computer said in a monotone voice.

"Very well. Thank you computer" Chaos said graciously.

Chaos set the gun down and went back to the tube that was in a dark room and the only light source came from the tube when the doors were closed. Chaos walked casually to the tube and pulled up a chair and sat down it while facing the now awake dragoness.

"I know what you are thinking. Where the hell are you? Who the hell am I? And how did you get in that tube?" Chaos said calmly.

"How did you know that and could you answer my now known questions?" Cynder asked.

"First answer this question. Who are you?" Chaos said

"I am Cynder." She replied.

"Well Cynder to answer your questions. You are in my house. I am Chaos. And I placed you in that tube while you were still unconscious from the tranq darts you got stuck with by my defense cannons. Don't worry they are non-lethal at least not yet. You see I only intend to protect what is mine from intruders but not kill them. You wandered into my cannon's range and it took you as a threat so following the orders I gave them they opened fire until you slipped out of consciousness." Chaos explained not even blinking. "Now for a few of my own questions. Why did you come near my home in the first place?" Chaos asked.

"I heard a strange noise and I got curious." Cynder replied.

"Next time think about coming near here. I don't trust nor will ever trust anyone and you Cynder will be treated the same. Left alone by me and not trusted. It is not you who is to blame for me not trusting anyone it is just who I am and because of a bad experience that was caused because of me trusting someone." Chaos said sadly.

Cynder tried to cheer him up a little.

"Well maybe you can trust me a little bit. Not everyone is the same." Cynder said.

The comment made Chaos think that maybe she was right but his mind made him think of the huge risks that could come from trusting her. So he decided to do a test.

"I will believe you IF you pass my little test." Chaos said.

"What is this test?" Cynder asked.

"Well I give you a code to my vault where I have some medicine stored for emergencies. Now if you are to be trusted you won't use the code and not take any of the medication. If you do since I check daily the amount of times it has been opened which is still zero you will be hunted down and your mind erased. Now if you don't use the code or give it to someone I will order my cannons to not shoot at you and you can visit any time you like. The time limit will be one week." Chaos said explaining all the important details of the test.

"Well you certainly make it a hard choice but what if I refuse?" Cynder asked.

"Your mind is erased of everything you saw here and placed far away from here so you can't find your way back even if you tried."Chaos said.

"I will take on your challenge." Cynder said.

'Good now to make sure you can be given a chance to get to the vault I will order the cannons to not fire at you for the time the test is still in effect." Chaos said while draining the tube of the liquid and letting Cynder out of the tube.

Cynder still having some after effects of the tranquilizer wobbled a little bit to the exit. Chaos seeing this chuckled a little bit before helping Cynder out of house and into the fresh air.

"Good bye Cynder and remember to take this test seriously. And most importantly don't tell anyone my location." Chaos said waving Cynder off before making sure the cannons not open fire on Cynder.

After finishing up what he was doing which was ordering the security systems to not attack Cynder Chaos went down to the training room for some sword practice. Chaos went over to a well protected safe large enough to stash an entire division of tanks from every model. After putting in a code the vault door opened and inside was just a simple sword. But this was no regular sword. It was actually a powerful blade made from magic and technology. Something his dad made for him when he was nine. The blade was spiked and black in color. The handle was blood red. The sword in the eyes of a regular person looked ominous and evil. But that was just because of the power it held deep inside. Once simple swipe could chop through a king panzer tank without so much as damaging the blade. But there was a catch. Once you take a swipe it must make contact otherwise it has to recharge for a few seconds. If Chaos had used this less often then he normally does he might be dead by now. But with the amount of experience he had Chaos almost never missed with it but he still had to take great care with it. If he missed and the enemy was powerful he might not make it out of a battle alive or without an injury.

After taking the sword out of the vault the door closed and locked itself. Chaos walked to the sparing circle and ordered the computer to make a hologram of a swordsman from medieval times. He read that they were trained well and were tough to kill when in a sword fight but that is why Chaos loved fighting them for the challenge. After the computer made the realistic hologram a buzzer sounded and the battle began. The swordsman was first to take a swing and almost hit Chaos. Chaos was just standing there not even bothering to move as the swordsman came in for another attack from behind. Once he was close enough and took the swing Chaos jumped into the air and attacked the swordsman's sword. After the powered up sword struck the enemy's sword the holographic sword was bent into a boomerang shape. The swordsman bent it back to normal just in time to block a swipe from Chaos. It was now a test of strength and Chaos was just smiling the whole time as if it was all a huge game. The swordsman started to get tired and Chaos took this chance to overpower his enemy and cut his head clean off. The hologram disappeared and Chaos unlocked the vault to put his sword back and resealed the door and headed for the kitchen to fix something for his dinner. He hadn't had hamburgers in a while and it was still nice out so he decided to make some hamburgers on his grill. He searched one of his many closets and found it near the front door much to his luck. It was getting dark out so he activated some of his lights and began to start his grill by putting the charcoal in and lighting it up with a match. He then grabbed some hamburger and made some patties then put them on the grill. He wasn't chef ramsy or any other world renowned chef but he was good when it came to making food. He remembered the one time he hosted a party just to get rid of the boredom. When he cooked hamburgers and hot dogs the whole neighborhood came to taste his magic and they all enjoyed the food greatly. It was a good party until it started to rain. It was one of the very few good memories he had.

He flipped the hamburgers and heard a sizzle coming from them. It made him hungry and after a few more minutes they were finished and it was dark out. Chaos who had also brought a plate out to carry the hamburgers put them on the plate and set them down in his house while he put out the fire from his grill and put the grill away. Once the grill was cleaned and put away Chaos went to prepare his two hamburgers. He looked in his fridge to find ketchup, lettuce, and onions. He took out the three objects and put each sparingly on each sandwich before putting the ingredients away in his fridge. Once everything was finished he began to finally eat his still war, sandwiches. The taste was like heaven. He was glad to be a good cook. After finishing the last sandwich he cleaned off the plate and put it on the drying rack and went to get his shower. He first made the water run because it took a while for the water to heat up so he then went to the laundry room and got undressed. Once he had finished getting undressed he went back to the bathroom to take his shower (I did not want to get too vivid with the body details) the water which was steaming hot did not faze him one bit and he just let the water bounce off his chest. He grabbed his favorite shower gel which was known as AXE. This time the sent was fever one of his top favorites. He grabbed his detailer and began to clean himself up making sure to not miss a single spot. Once he was covered in a bubbly lather he rinsed it all off and scrubbed his face to make sure it stayed pimple free.

He began to wash his hair and after finishing that he turned off the shower brushed his teeth put on deodorant and went to bed. His dream was the same. What to do tomorrow? However when he was about to start his list he was teleported into a weird dimension. It had no ground nor sky and it was all just floating rocks except for a huge building in the center of the area.

"This is strange how did I end up here?" Chaos said who was also wearing black armor except for his head. "Nice clothes though I have to make me a armor set like this. The weight I will add onto it with extra armor should really make exercise much more challenging." Chaos said admiring the armor he was in.

He began to hear whispers and they were incoherent and made no sense to him what so ever. He decided to just ignore them and go for the odd building. Since it was a dream like world he easily summoned a jet pack just out of amusement and flew to the building. After reaching it he made the jet pack vanish and placed back where it belonged.

"Now I know what I am gonna do tomorrow." Chaos said.

Once he arrived at a huge door two stone figures came to life and started to attack Chaos who was too bored to care let them try and hit him. They came from two sides and were charging at a fast pace. Once they were very close to him Chaos jumped high into the air and saw the stone creatures run into each other and crumble. Chaos laughed a small bit at the stone figures' stupidity. The door opened and inside was a vast collection of books.

"Whoever lives here must be lonely or just likes to read." Chaos said looking at all the books.

"Yes I do like to read but it can get boring once in a while." Said a voice Chaos did not recognize.

By instinct alone he summoned his sword and turned around in a battle stance only to see a red aging dragon.

"Do not be afraid I will not harm you." Said the dragon. "I am the Chronicler a dragon of great wisdom and knowledge."

"I do not fear anything. It is mainly instinct that I call upon my sword for it and I are one and together we are a force to be reckoned with." Chaos said calmly. "Now since you told me your name I think it fair to tell you mine. Chaos is the name."

"Well Chaos I bet you are wondering why I called you here." The Chronicler said.

"Yeah I was wondering that. I was kinda busy making a list of things to do tomorrow so could you please tell me why you summoned me." Chaos said politely.

"Well I am quite curious as to why you came here. To the dragon realms." The Chronicler said.

"To protect myself. See I am not from this dimension and had no choice but to teleport here to escape and live to fight another day. However I am thinking of staying around. It is peaceful and quiet something I cherish besides my power and home." Chaos said.

"Well I hope you get accustomed well. Now in one of these books I found you mentioned in it." Chronicler said.

"Strange I have only been here a day and now I am mentioned in a book weird." Chaos said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well I think that maybe you were destined to come here." Chronicler said.

"I can live with that I guess I now to find a way out of here. But before I go I want to say good bye for now until you call on me again Chronicler." Chaos said before disappearing.

When Chaos woke up early the next day and began to do his exercises. After an hour of running laps Chaos decided to make black armor similar to what he had on when talking to the Chronicler. Once inside his workshop that was littered with tools he began to work. He first melted some metal and poured the liquid into a mold that had the same shape as Chaos. After doing so he let the metal cool of before taking the armor out of the mold. Once it was out of the mold it was steel grey until Chaos went to get a spray gun. He loaded the gun with black paint and began to color the armor black. It took a good two hours to make sure the paint had enough layers and dried. Once everything was perfect Chaos put the armor on and was surprised at how well it turned out. After cleaning up the pot and mold the metal was in Chaos went onto the roof where an old world war II artillery piece was located.

Chaos got inside the loading chamber and ordered the computer to fire the artillery piece. The sound was loud but Chaos didn't care as he began to fly a great distance just above the tree tops.

"WOOOOOOHOOOOOO! HAHAHAHA!" Chaos shouted as he continued to fly at a great speed. "THIS IS AWESOME! I CAN'T BELIEVE I NEVER THOUGHT OF THIS SOONER!"

Chaos was having a lot of fun until he began to slow down and began to also lose altitude. Once he was mere inches away from the ground he collided with a familiar dragoness. The force of the impact made the two roll for a few minutes while Chaos was still laughing. After finally stopping Cynder landed on top of Chaos who was laughing a little at the fun he just had. Once he stopped laughing he noticed Cynder staring at him while laying on him. It was an awkward moment and both began to blush a little bit.

"Could you please get off of me so I can get fired out of my artillery piece again? And sorry for crashing into you I can't control where I land." Chaos apologized.

"It is ok it was an accident." Cynder said still blushing a little bit on how they landed.

Cynder got off Chaos who just brushed himself off.

"You ok Cynder? I mean I hit you extremely hard due to being shot out of the artillery piece." Chaos asked.

"I am fine but are you ok?" Cynder asked.

"I am fine just having a blast flying using my artillery piece." Chaos replied. "Well I am gonna go another round. See ya later Cynder." And Chaos disappeared leaving Cynder still blushing at their little encounter.


	3. beta fixed chapter

Thanks to the nice review dark ninja dragon left me I have more confidence that my writing is getting a little better. R&R.

Chaos had arrived back at his artillery piece, ready to be launched again, when the cannons that were at the four corners of his roof began to move and point at one spot. Chaos, wanting to see the meaning of this action, went to investigate and saw three ape-like creatures coming toward his base. They had weapons in their hands, meaning they were hostile. They inched closer to the base and Chaos ordered the cannons to stand down while he dealt with these odd creatures. He summoned his sword and jumped down in front of the three apes. One was small and had no weapon. The second was middle sized and carried bombs. The third carried a sword, shield, and bombs.

"Tell me why you plan on coming near my home this instant or I will order the cannons to use lethal force to expel you from my property," Chaos said in an impatient tone while having his sword blade on his shoulder.

"This your base? We thought it dragon temple," said the largest of the three.

"Sorry, but it is not. I don't even know where one is. It was a good thing you told me the reason why you were coming near my home, otherwise the cannons would have opened fire. Trust me when I say that you don't want to be here when they use lethal force," Chaos said calmly.

The apes left and Chaos teleported himself back on the roof and teleported his sword back inside the vault. Once he was back inside the artillery piece he was fired again and the apes looked up after hearing a loud boom to see him flying away while laughing.

"I LOVE BEING SHOT OUT OF MY ARTILLERY PIECE! WOOOOOHOOOOO HAHAHAHAHA!" Chaos shouted as he disappeared into the trees.

Chaos hit the ground and began rolling before landing in a small lake and making a big splash. After getting out of the lake he decided to walk back to his base, just because he wanted too. In truth, he loved all the personal freedom he had now. After an hour of walking, Chaos reached his base and teleported to the top of his roof and laid down on it and enjoyed the sunlight. He fell asleep after five minutes of feeling the warm sunshine and he ended back in the weird dimension again, and this time he was already at the building. He opened the door to see the Chronicler waiting for him.

"So I take it you wanted to see me, Chronicler?" Chaos asked.

"Yes, I think I found out why you are here, besides why you think you are here," Chronicler said.

"Huh? You kinda confused me a little with what you said," Chaos said, scratching his head.

"I think there is another reason why you are here," Chronicler re-explained.

"And what have you found out?" Chaos asked.

"Well, in one of the prophecies it talks about a being from another world who soon becomes a friend to both the good and bad people, and with him comes an era of peace between the two forces," Chronicler said.

"So I am pretty much a peacemaker?" Chaos asked.

"As it would turn out," Chronicler replied.

"Great, now my lonely lifestyle will end," Chaos said with false happiness at the news.

"I thought you would be happy about that," Chronicler said.

"Sorry, but it will take time to get used to the attention. I have always lived a lonely life. And I got so used to it that even a simple hello will make me give the person a death glare before teleporting away. It was actually the way I liked it, but this news is gonna make me do the opposite, which will be tremendously difficult," Chaos explained.

"Well, it is always good to try new things, and if you hate being around people then why are you able to talk to me like a friend?" Chronicler pointed out.

"I actually never paid attention. That, and that little run in with Cynder made me think for a second that maybe being more outgoing could be beneficial," Chaos said.

"Yes, it must have been an awkward moment for you two," Chronicler said laughing a little at how that happened.

"I can't control where I land when fired out of a high powered artillery piece, which is actually a blast. Something you should try one of these days." Chaos smiled at the thought of the Chronicler being shot out of his artillery piece.

"I will have to get back to you on that, though it would be fun to experience," Chronicler said.

"A word of advice when you do try it; plug your ears cause the sound can make ya deaf if you are not careful," Chaos warned, though still smiling a little.

"Well, I was also watching you talk with those apes," Chronicler said.

"They should be thankful I stopped my cannons because they might have ended up vaporized if I had not intervened," Chaos said.

"Regardless, you have a gift for talking to anyone and getting a good response from them. No one ever gets a response from the apes without getting hit with something," Chronicler said.

"Well then, consider it possible to talk to them without getting hit with something," Chaos said. "Well, it has been fun but I think I should return to the real world for a little bit. Thanks for the information Chronicler. Hopefully I will be able to adjust without losing it."

"What do you mean 'losing it'?" Chronicler asked.

"I have anger issues bad, and combine that with my violent nature and being surrounded by weapons you have one hell of an Armageddon," Chaos laughed.

"Well, hopefully that won't happen," Chronicler said before Chaos teleported away.

After returning to the real world, Chaos noticed the sun setting so he decided to make some dinner. Just as he got up an arrow flew past him, nearly hitting his ear. Chaos just looked at the arrow before he saw another one coming. Chaos grabbed the arrow and scanned the area for the person who fired it.

"You have got to be kidding me. I finally finish a conversation with someone and here I am getting shot at. This is really starting to piss me off. Looks like it is time to not be mister nice guy," Chaos said, his temper growing to new heights.

Chaos summoned a jet pack that had the power and speed of a turbine, making him a fast attacker in the air. After he activated the turbine he rose into the air and summoned a laser cannon from his vault.

"SHOW YOURSELF COWARD!" Chaos shouted before another arrow flew past him.

This time Chaos saw where it came from and fired his cannon. The creature that fired the arrow dodged it just in time to see a huge hole where the cannon blast hit. Luck, however, was not with the creature as he was out in the open. Chaos saw that it was one of the cheetahs that surrounded him when he first came to the dimension.

"You again? I thought I teleported you far away? What is wrong with you? Do you realize that attacking me will result in your destruction because of my retaliation? How stupid are you?" Chaos asked the cheetah before taking aim and making sure that if it attacked again he wouldn't miss his shot.

"You attacked me first. When we came to investigate what that light was and saw you, we were about to take care of your injuries before you woke up and fled inside that house and opened fire with these weird weapons," the cheetah replied.

"Answer this question; if you came to a new dimension where you knew no one and suddenly woke up to creatures staring down at you while you were still injured, would you flee or just lay there and let them do whatever the hell they had planned for you?" Chaos asked lowering his weapon.

The cheetah thought for a moment before replying.

"I guess what you did. So I apologize for trying to return the favor of attacking you," the cheetah said before setting his bow and arrows down on the ground.

Chaos, seeing how the creature was of no more harm, flew down to the ground in front of it and made his weapon disappear. Once on the ground, he made his turbine like jet pack disappear just like he did with his cannon.

"Apology accepted. Now, for the matter of fixing that hole I left with my laser cannon," Chaos said, looking over to the huge hole in the ground.

"You don't mess around when fighting back, do you?" The cheetah asked, still frightened by the power Chaos had.

"At least it was not the last resort attack I had prepared," Chaos said.

"Last resort?" the cheetah asked.

"Pretty much a huge bomb capable of destroying this planet. It is only activated when my life force is extinguished," Chaos explained.

"Good thing it is a last resort," the Cheetah said.

"Yup. At least I will bring the poor bastard down to hell with me," Chaos said, laughing a little.

"You are scaring me a bit," the cheetah said.

"What is your name, anyway?" Chaos asked.

"Hunter," was the only reply.

"Look, I just woke up from a nap after talking with the Chronicler so I was a bit in a bad mood to begin with, but next time think of what could happen if your shot misses and the target is someone who would kill you in an instant," Chaos said to Hunter.

"Well I should return home," Hunter said.

"And I have to repair that hole. Maybe next time I will use a simple machine gun instead of a laser cannon," Chaos said.

Hunter said good-bye to Chaos before he saw three apes appear from behind him.

"Um Chaos?" Hunter said.

"What is it?" Chaos asked.

Chaos noticed the three apes and recognized them instantly.

"Oh, it is you guys again. How did your little hunt turn out?" Chaos asked the apes.

"Not good. No luck finding temple. We heard big boom and came to see what it was. Also how did you fly earlier? We saw no wings on you," the largest of the three asked.

"I was fired out of my artillery cannon, which is a blast. And it is good to know that at least you tried to find that temple. Anyway, I was about to fix dinner. You guys wanna join me? I was thinking of making some deer burgers but then Hunter here called my name and then there you guys were. And yada yada here we are. Oi vey, that was a mouth full," Chaos said.

"Well we are hungry. Sure we will join you." The second biggest said.

"Excellent. Now, what about you Hunter?" Chaos asked the cheetah, who was worried that the apes might try and kill him during dinner.

Just then a familiar black dragoness showed up on the scene.

"Wow, Cynder too. Man this day is getting more and more weird," Hunter said.

"Aw Cynder, wanna join us for dinner? I might have enough deer meat left to make you some as well," Chaos offered cheerfully.

"Sure. I will join ya as soon as I take care of these apes," Cynder said, ready to attack the three apes who were also about to attack.

Sensing this might end badly, Chaos decided to stand between the two groups.

"Listen to me now; the Chronicler told me that I was to bring peace between the apes and dragons. Now how am I gonna get started when both of you two are already gonna attack each other for no apparent reason?" Chaos said, trying to calm both sides down.

"Dragon our enemy," the smallest ape stated.

"Yeah, well, we aren't exactly buddy buddy with you guys either," Cynder shot back.

Chaos just smacked his forehead and shook his head.

"Look, if we both calm down and try to act a bit civilized, I am sure we can work something out," Chaos said.

"Fine, but if we get attacked it is on your head," the largest relented.

"I am okay as long as they don't do anything funny," Cynder agreed

Chaos felt relieved that he had finally made the two calm down.

"Listen to me well, both of you; you are at my house, which is full of deadly automated weapon systems and cameras. If it sees either of you two trying to cause trouble, I am giving it the authority to use the tranq darts and set you inside one of the cells I have inside a high security lock down center. And once inside, you may not leave it until dinner is over with or until you can behave. I am not in the mood for any games and if it comes to it, all of you will be placed in those cells without food for the day. Is that understood?" Chaos said, making sure nothing was gonna happen.

Both sides agreed.

"Now then, I am gonna grab the supplies and if my cameras catch you screwing around and trying to cause problems you know what will happen," Chaos said threateningly before going inside the house to grab the stuff he needed to make his deer burgers.

Once he had finally grabbed the ingredients and his grill, Chaos headed outside to the waiting group. However, just before he put the charcoal in, the sky was shrouded in black clouds and thunder could be heard. Chaos looked up and felt a rain drop.

"Not again. Why is it that every time I have a cook out it rains?" Chaos grumbled sadly.

Chaos teleported everyone and everything inside his house.

"Well, the weather isn't gonna let up anytime soon so I guess I will have to make the burgers inside. Make yourselves comfortable but the same rules apply in here as well but with one extra rule; clean up any mess you leave behind or don't expect to be let in here again," Chaos informed them before heading to the kitchen to prepare the burgers. "Cynder, could you come in here for a moment?" Chaos called from inside the kitchen.

Cynder, who was admiring the living room of Chaos's house, went inside the room the voice came from. Upon entering she was amazed at how spacious it was. One of the counters of solid steel boasted an emblem that resembled a crystal. Next to it was an inscription that read 'try your best no matter how the outcome is. Only to try and fail is better than to never try at all.' Truer words could never have been said in Cynders' point of view. On the counter next to inscription was a microwave and a mini fridge that held drinks of all types. In the middle of the kitchen there was an island that held a number of cooking utensils ranging from spoons to pots and pans. And that was only the beginning. (Use your imagination as too what else could be in there.) She then noticed Chaos in front of an oven, cooking the burgers.

"What is it that you wanted to see me for?" Cynder asked, still in awe at the kitchen.

Chaos turned to see her for a moment before returning to the task at hand.

"How well do you want your burger? Rare, medium, medium rare, or raw?" Chaos asked her.

"I will try medium. Have you cooked before Chaos?" Cynder asked.

"Yes, numerous times. Before I came here I left my family's house and lived by myself. It was a good experience because I learned much of what other kids my age would learn well into their adult lives. I learned how to cook first since food was one of the many things needed to survive. And as it turned out, I was a pretty good cook, so I decided to host a neighborhood cook out and everyone liked my cooking until it began to rain, like it is now," Chaos said.

"Wow, I can't wait to try your cooking now," Cynder said.

"You won't have to wait much longer. Now why don't you go back into the living room while I finish preparing these burgers?" Chaos suggested to the dragoness.

Cynder left the room and sat down on one of the soft couches Chaos had. Now that she had some time to look around she noticed that it was pretty cozy inside the house. Much unlike its exterior, the interior was welcoming while outside it was like 'stay away or be destroyed'. The room was like the kitchen; spacious. It had a few stands made of metal next to comfy looking chairs. It had a small table in the middle of the room and a large TV that was just big enough for the whole room to see without having to get too close to one another. The sofas were black while the chairs were blood red. The soft carpet had a lighter red coloring and the roof was white with metal patches that must have held some sort of devices Chaos built. There was a fireplace that had been used recently, judging by the amount of ashes it still had. Just then a far wall opened up to reveal Chaos setting the plates on the buffet.

"Come and get it, you guys. Hope you enjoy them. The condiments and other ingredients you want are also right here," Chaos called as he set other glass plates in a tower that was placed next to the food. "If you want a drink just ask me. Also, make sure you make a single file line so there is no fighting over who goes first ,'cause sooner or later you will get your food which, thanks to my heating lamps, will stay nice and warm," Chaos added.

Hunter was first in line followed by the smaller ape, then the largest ape, then Cynder, and, finally, the medium sized ape. Everything went smoothly and the room was filled with shouts of compliments to Chaos for the delicious food. Everyone had seconds until they had their fill. Once everyone was satisfied, Chaos decided it best that everyone got to know one another.

"Okay, now I think that since the storm outside is gonna stop most of your attempts, I think we might as well get to know one another to at least understand why we act like we do towards each other," Chaos suggested in hopes of everyone becoming friendly with each other.

Cynder thought it was a good idea and decided to go first.

"My name is Cynder. I was once controlled by the dark master to set him free and wreak havoc on the world," Cynder said.

"Well Cynder, I will give you points for being honest and going first. Now I think it is my turn," Chaos said. "My name is Chaos. I am from another dimension. I came here because I needed to. I was actually not even planning on coming here but past events made me have no other option. I am able to teleport anything or anyone to where ever I see fit. Such as when I summoned my turbine pack and my sword. I am sixteen years old and have an occasional break down of berserker violence and anger. Generally I can be a caring person once I am well known. I have trust issues but I am trying to fix that," he said before sitting down of the couch with Cynder.

"My name is Hunter. I am a proud cheetah hunter and am a close friend of Spyro's. I have a habit of losing things but I love sports and once in a while challenge Spyro in those sports. I often gave advice to Spyro when needed and helped him in his quests," Hunter said proudly.

"Brilliantly said, Hunter. Now, which one of you guys wants to go next?" Chaos asked the apes.

The smallest of the three decided to go first.

"My name is Rodger the Cunning. I am fast but strong. I was once a servant to the dark master before his defeat. I now live by my own rules. I am also a former enemy of the dragons," Rodger said before finding a comfy spot on one of the chairs.

"Nice to meet ya Rodger, and hopefully we may become friends," Chaos said, applauding Rodgers honesty.

The largest one started this time.

"My name is Roderick the Strong. I am tougher than my allies and have both long range and close range attacks. I, like Rodger, was a former servant to the dark master. I am a former enemy to the dragons and I hope that one day we all can get along," Roderick said before sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Very nice summary, Roderick. And like you said, hopefully we can get along well," Chaos said.

The medium one stood up this time.

"My name is Errol the Ghosthunter. I am pretty much the same as the other two, but I have more long range attacks than close range. I am considered a bomber due to my extensive amount of bombs," Errol said before sitting in the last chair.

"Well I do believe that is everyone. However, I have one more question before we all turn in for the night. When is your birthday?" Chaos asked, having an idea in his head.

"Mine is tomorrow," Cynder said.

"Mine is in June 28," Hunter said

"Mine is in April the first," Roderick said.

"Me and Errol share a birthday, which is in November the 21st." Rodger said.

"Well, looks like I have party preparations to attend to for Cynder then Roderick, followed by Hunter, Errol and Rodger," Chaos said cheerfully, already ordering some of his robots to begin preparations. "Now, before we turn in, how about I show you around in case we have another day like this one, only under better circumstances," Chaos told the group as he began showing everyone his home.

The tour began with Chaos showing them his seven bathrooms, all identical except for possible name plates. Next, he showed them his training area. The apes liked the look of the training area and decided to visit Chaos and train with him daily. The next part of their tour showed everyone the different living quarters. All together, there were five different rooms each complete with a console to customize the living space. However, one was already customized, and that was Chaos's room. Next was the safe rooms, where if there was a critical emergency, then all occupants had to enter them until it was safe to come out. It was about thirty minutes before the tour was over. Chaos led everyone back to the rooms which were actually next to each other.

"Now, before we settle in, I must tell you something. Due to our numbers, someone will have to share their room with someone. Now you can choose who you want to bunk with or I will do the picking. Now the rooms are sound proof except for major announcements that will be released through the speaker systems in each room, mine included. Now that we have everything covered who would like to share a room with someone?" Chaos asked.

Everyone looked at each other a minute before Cynder spoke up.

"Um, can I bunk with you Chaos?" Cynder asked in an unsure way.

The comment made everyone look at Chaos who was taken aback and was blushing a little.

"Um…sure Cynder. I guess it is okay," Chaos said uneasily.

Oh no poor chaos. What will happen during the night? Will Cynder try something funny with him or will it be a peaceful night regardless of the storm? Yes I know I also did not describe the rooms' interior but that is why I said customizable rooms. They will be described later when everyone is finished customizing them. R&R Please I need your guys opinions on how the story is so far.


	4. voting chance

Ok I have a question for you guys to answer. Lemon or normal chapter? I want your answer in the review page and after may 13th the poll is over and I will see what you say. If I have more lemon requests then it is gonna be a lemon chapter and vice versa so tell me quick cause you only have two weeks to answer before it is too late.


	5. contest finished

CONTEST OVER

Seeing how it was all just a lemon request I guess it is a lemon for next chapter thanks for voting guys. And just so you know this is my first lemon on a good story. The first sucked and since this is gonna be my second one don't expect it to be anything grand or spectacular like the other fanfics.


	6. Chaos's past with a lemon

Alright this is my lemon chapter. I have only done one other but it was a total bust so don't expect much perfection since I am still new to this. Also do not skip the beginning bit because Chaos's past is mentioned in it I will warn you if the lemon should show up.

Everyone entered their rooms and started to make them a little more comfortable for themselves. Errol selected a jungle background for his walls and a dirt color for his floor. The bed was changed to a hammock and only the pillow and blanket remained unchanged. Hunter made his room similar to his own in his village. The wallpaper made it look like a village while the floor was made dirt colored. Roderick made his the same way Errol did and so did Rodger (well, they are apes so it seems fitting).

Cynder entered Chaos's room with him and once Chaos turned on the lights, she saw many things. On the walls hung German made weapons. One lone wall only bore a Nazi flag but under it held a inscription; 'We will always be strong. We will always fight. We are the Dark Nazis.' The inscription seemed scary but it was something Chaos liked so it stayed. The wall paper was a picture of a MAUS German tank. The bed had black sheets on it and there were numerous doors that must have led to secret areas inside the house only Chaos could enter since it had scanners and other means of protection. Only one door was unprotected which led to the bathroom.

Cynder was still looking around as Chaos just stared at her. He had grown accustomed to Cynder and he was developing feelings for her even though in his head he kept saying that it would never work and she would just end up breaking his heart. But that voice seemed to become more and more quiet. Once Cynder was done looking around she walked to the bed, but before she got on it she looked under it to see a hatch that led to another secret area.

She looked back up to the bed and hopped on as Chaos walked over to the bathroom to get his shower. Once inside, he shut the door, got the water running and began to get undressed for his shower. When he was done, he opened a hatch that had a chute leading to the laundry room where the automated sorter got to work preparing everything for Chaos when he came down to wash the clothes. Once Chaos was finished with the shower he put a towel securely around his waist and he walked out of the bathroom and to one of the protected doors. He put his hand on the scanner and once it finished and authorized it, a hatch opened up in the roof and a metallic arm with a needle stabbed his arm and drew a small portion of blood from it. While all of this was happening, Cynder just watched, wondering how he can get through the day doing all of this. Once it confirmed it was Chaos's own blood the door opened and inside was a drawer that had all of Chaos's clothes (dude seriously must not trust anyone if he protects even his clothes). Once he grabbed his boxers, he returned to the bathroom to put them on and put the towel away. Once back outside in his bedroom, Cynder decided to ask some questions.

"Hey Chaos, who are the Dark Nazi's?" she asked curiously.

"They are my family." he replied. "See, long ago the government of my world realized that there would never be a strong enough soldier to survive the entire war from beginning to end so they searched for other means of making a strong army. They began doing experiments to kids they kidnapped from their families to create super soldiers. They took one hundred of them and only a few survived. We were given extraordinary powers. One of them was able to summon any weapon we wanted. The others were teleportation and other things of that nature. Since we were only bred for battle, we never got a normal childhood.

"Then on one of our missions, which was to assassinate an enemy political leader, we finally broke free of the control the government had on us and formed a gang bent on getting revenge. We took the name Dark Nazis since we learned they were destructive and ruthless just like we are. So we took the name and it stuck. We did everything from sabotaging their missile silos to stealing convoys that had supplies needed for them to build strong weapons. But they never knew it was us 'til two weeks later. We gave each other nicknames based on what we specialized at. My name was Chaos because of all the things I did to cause panic and chaos to distract the guards while the other took out the objectives. Decimation was given his name because of how he would destroy any heavily armored vehicle that stood in our path with ease while decimating the infantry that protected the vehicles. Copta and Rota were given the names because both those girls were excellent at aerial combat with any type of helicopter. All four of us caused as much destruction and disorder we could for revenge because of what the government did to us.

"We finally decided to stop playing games and be serious. The government knew we would search the Pentagon for them so they hid in a secret compound, which we stormed. Luckily, Rota put a tracking device on a government official during one of our missions and she tracked them to a bunker hidden off the Florida coast. We destroyed numerous guards before finally breaking into the actual compound. Once inside, we tore the place apart before searching the control room. That's when everything made me start to wonder if trusting anyone was a good idea. Once we broke inside, the remaining government officials who pulled the strings were sitting at a table as if waiting for us the whole time. They applauded us as if it was all a game. They said how proud they were of us making it to them in record time. They said that even though we did so well we had to be killed because of what we did to them.

"Before we knew what happened, Copta went in front of the table and turned to face us as if a guard. We looked at her like she was insane for stopping us from reaching our targets. That's when we realized she was a spy the whole time; she was still under their control. We trusted her but she betrayed all of us. Thankfully, Rota and Decimation were still on my side so we easily took her out, but we sustained moderate damage. Once the officials saw they had no where left to run and knew they should have spent more time trying to convince the others to fight against me, they did what they had to do and committed suicide by making the building self destruct. We teleported out as fast as we could and since we were at a weakened state we only made it to the beach before the compound exploded.

"We decided that since our tasks were done we might as well try to act normal. But since we had no money and no one to help us, we had to do whatever it took to survive. After receiving medical attention, we teleported to many different worlds to try to find a suitable place to live. But since we found none we returned to Earth and took over a regular house that coincidentally belonged to a drug lord. We had to kill him and his guards and after disposing the bodies we lived happily. Decimation and I decided to go shopping one day and since we had a reputation around the town from killing a number one ranked drug lord we were allowed to get our supplies for free. But since I was still in shock of Copta's betrayal, I soon left the house because I thought the others would soon turn against me. They knew of my plans and tried to stop me but I just would not listen.

"So I left and teleported to Germany since I actually grew fond of the place after learning all I could about it and I also taught myself some German. I captured an old military base and started work on it by adding underground caverns and rooms that only I had access to. Even though I was a super soldier made only for battle, I knew a lot about machines and soon I created the computer. The computer is actually the one who still works here now, if you were wondering. However, I kept making sure it was always safe so I continued to build upgrades for her. These upgrades made the most sophisticated technology look like they were made by retarded cavemen. I lived by myself for a month before I decided to visit my remaining family. So after making sure I had built enough security defenses, I returned to America where I was met with a gruesome sight. The house they lived in was burned to the ground and two body bags were on the ground in front of the house. I checked the body bags and saw that they were indeed Rota and Decimation. I was devastated and I found a calling card. Luckily, the police were nice enough to let me see it and I saw it belonged to a local street gang. I decided to get revenge by making each and every member suffer.

"As soon as I found their hideout, I blew up numerous rooms with my trusty grenade launcher. I found the people who ran it and they, thinking I was some pathetic loser who got lucky, decided to mock me. Biggest mistake ever. They even told me that if I knew who lived in the house they burned down then I should blame them. My anger got the best of me, so instead of using my launcher I summoned a saw blade which made the victims suffer as much as possible before they died. I used it on all three of them while the fourth jumped out a window and into the ocean where the sharks ate him. After fulfilling my revenge scheme, I returned home where I lived peacefully.

"That was not to last, as a murder was happening in front of my house. Since I wanted peace and quiet, I decided to save the woman but I was shot twice by a hidden accomplice. So I teleported here and you already know the rest." Chaos concluded his life story and it had Cynder bawling her eyes out on the black pillows.

"How could anyone be so uncaring and make another's life so miserable?" she said between sobs.

Chaos lay down next to her and started to stroke her back, hoping to calm her down. She looked up at him with red eyes to see his caring ones.

"I know what I have said is saddening, but think of it this way; if none of this had happened we would never had gotten the chance to meet each other," he said while smiling warmly.

This helped calm Cynder down.

"Look, my family may be gone but I have a few memorabilia from them that helps me remember them since at times I forget until I look at said memorabilia. If you like, tomorrow I can show you some of the stuff that I kept that helped me remember them, but only if you want to. Since it is all I have left of them, I have the most deadly and powerful security defenses guarding them. So you will need to stick close to me when we go look. So what do you say?" Chaos asked.

"I would like that very much," was her reply. "Um, I have a question that might seem awkward," Cynder said with a small bit of a blush.

"Well go ahead and ask it. It is nearly time for me to go to bed," Chaos said, looking at a nearby digital clock that read 11:56 p.m. March 26, 2011 in bold red coloring.

"Well, I have been starting to have these feelings about you and was wondering if maybe we could…um," Cynder stuttered.

Chaos saw how nervous she was. It took him all of about twenty five seconds before realizing what she wanted and he started to blush a little at the thought of them actually having sex. He had to think for a moment. What would Decimator or Rota do if they were next to him during this problem? Decimator would most likely have a smirk on his face and nudge him in the ribs while Rota would be like 'oh dear, looks like he has a tough choice to make'. It was all confusing and he did not know if it was morally right to do it. Cynder noticed him having a fight between himself and his mind and thought that maybe it was a bad idea asking him so early. Chaos finally decided that if he had to, then he would do it while the chance was still there.

"I completely understand what you are trying to say, Cynder. Even though I have a hard time trying to think up a conclusion to my clashing thoughts I have actually been developing some feelings towards you as well. I don't know how I ended up with these feelings since I have been by myself and always wanted it that way. I cannot explain how you changed my way of thinking but you did and now I have feeling towards you as a result. So I guess all I can say to your question is yes," Chaos finally said after a long silence and argument with himself.

Cynder was ecstatic with his answer though a bit confused because of the way he said it, but happy just the same.

(Warning lemon fast approaching)

Cynder looked into Chaos's eyes, seeing all of the anger and betrayal that has been kept bottled up. But what she did not expect was Chaos leaning closer to her. She finally was brought back to reality when Chaos brushed his lips over hers. Once she noticed that he wanted to start she leaned into him and made their lips meet. It was a fiery kiss of passion as both tried to be dominant in the make out session. Cynder slid her tongue into Chaos's mouth and decided to explore a bit which shocked Chaos with her forwardness. But he soon melted into the kiss and his tongue entered Cynder's mouth and the two began exploring each other, both exchanging saliva as the kiss continued.

Cynder broke the kiss, leaving a string of saliva floating between them as she took a breath of fresh air. She looked at him with eyes full of love and lust. Chaos just smiled, which vanished as he looked down to see he had an erection. He mentally cursed the bad timing he had until an unknown scent filled the room. Chaos just sniffed the air, wondering what it was. Cynder, on the other hand, knew that she was going into heat and her vagina becoming more and more by the second, soaking the bed sheets (I am sure Chaos will love cleaning that up later). Cynder began blushing furiously as Chaos continued sniffing the air to figure out what the scent was and where it was coming from.

He got his answer when he looked over to Cynders slit which was excreting a liquid unknown to him. He bent over to take a closer look making Cynder blush more and more until her entire muzzle was beet red. Chaos finally realized that Cynder went into heat and was now in a really troubling situation. But his train of thought was broken as Cynder looked down at his erection. Now it was Chaos's turn to blush. Cynder just smiled at him as she gently pushed him down on the bed before trying to take off Chaos's boxers. After about a minute, Cynder asked Chaos for help. He pulled off his boxers for her to see that he had a full erection now. Cynder looked at his penis in awe at the eight inch size. She decided to have a little fore play before the real fun began. She wrapped her tail around his erection and gently squeezed it before moving her tail up and down while still being mindful of her bladed tail.

"_Wow. I cannot believe I am doing this. After all this time of being a loner, after seeing my family dead and avoiding contact with everyone, I end up having sex with someone who cares for me as much as I do her," _Chaos thought to himself.

Chaos was enjoying every moment of pleasure Cynder was giving him. That is, until he had an idea. He lifted Cynder up and set her down on top of him so that while she was jerking him off they could continue making out. This was a nice surprise for Cynder as they began another make out session.

They continued kissing until they ran out of breath. So once the kiss was broken, Cynder unwrapped her tail from Chaos's penis and turned around so she was facing it and Chaos was facing her now soaked slit. Cynder lowered her maw until she was so close Chaos could feel her breathing on it. Cynder licked it a few times which made Chaos shudder for a moment before she put the penis into her mouth and started bobbing her head up and down on it. This made Chaos groan a minute before he decided to pay her back by licking her slit. This gained a moan from her at the sudden pleasure she just received. The liquid tasted a little sweet to Chaos so he continued licking her slit while she continued sucking his cock. After ten to twenty minutes, Chaos started to feel something build up. Since this was his first time he did not know his climax was coming. The same was happening to Cynder. Without warning, they both exploded. Chaos shot stream after stream of sperm into Cynder's mouth as she exploded in his face. Cynder and Chaos both tried to catch all they could but there was so much that some fell on Chaos. Cynder took out Chaos's cock and flipped around so she was facing. He looked at her warmly as she did with him.

"Well… round one is over… how about round two? I have a bit of energy left," Chaos said even though he was panting a little.

"I… think… I can… go through another round," Cynder replied though she actually felt a little exhausted.

Chaos always trained everyday so his stamina and endurance was almost unlimited. Cynder, on the other hand, never trained that much.

"Well, now that I caught what little breath I lost how about we start round two?" Chaos asked.

"Fine by me," Cynder replied.

Cynder used her tail to rub Chaos's cock to make it erect again. After a few moments it was back at full erection. Cynder positioned herself right above the erection and gently lowered herself onto it. She started to moan a bit before Chaos thrust a bit to make his cock enter her vagina. Cynder was tight to Chaos and it was a little difficult to move, but because of what they did the first round, Chaos had enough lubrication to start moving easily. He continued to go deeper into Cynder before he hit a barrier. Chaos looked up to Cynder who gave him the okay. He thrust with great power and broke her hymen. She screamed a little from the pain. Chaos continued thrusting into her to hopefully make the pain go away. He was takung a big chance.

Luckily, his guess was right as the pain was replaced with pleasure for Cynder and she began moaning loudly as Chaos decided to let Cynder take over for a little while. She took control and started moving up and down on his cock and was greeted with more pleasure every time she moved up and down. Chaos grabbed a hold of her hips and gave her more momentum. He decided to combine their efforts by thrusting into Cynder as she came down onto him and soon they had a rhythm going. Chaos began moaning as he was enjoying every moment that passed. After a few minutes of a constant rhythm, Chaos began feeling a familiar build up. Cynder also felt her climax coming.

"Looks like my climax is arriving, Cynder. What about you?" Chaos asked

"Same here," Cynder replied.

They continued on with their rhythm until Cynder reached her climax. Her walls squeezed Chaos's penis, sending him over the edge as he too reached his climax and released all the sperm that had built up in him. Their cum mixed together as they both collapsed onto the bed, facing each other.

"Well, in all honesty, I am glad I made my choice," Chaos panted.

"I am as well, my love," Cynder replied.

"Looks like we both will need a shower tomorrow," Chaos chuckled.

Chaos pulled the blankets over them and they fell asleep, still connected.

(Like I said I am still brand new at this so it isn't anything spectacular and I now have a headache from writing this chapter. I don't think I did horribly but I still want you guys to give me your opinion.)


	7. Cynder is kidnapped? Chaos's family past

New chapter up. R&R is all I can say.

Chaos woke up early the next morning well rested even though he only got 6 hours of sleep. The clock said 6:50 A.M. March 27th 2011.

"Seems I have to get ready for the party for Cynder if I want to surprise her." Chaos said, to himself.

He looked under the covers to see he was still connected to Cynder.

"_Looks like I will have some trouble trying to get out of this room without waking her up."_ He thought.

He slowly pulled himself out and enjoyed the feeling he got a little bit. After being as quiet as possible and finally pulled out of Cynder Chaos went to get his usual shower. He needed it after what they did the previous night. The water was relaxing to Chaos's stiff muscles. He finished up his shower and got his clothes. The metal arm made a little bit of noise and Chaos stared at Cynder hoping she wouldn't wake up. He made a sigh of relief after the arm went back into its slot and Cynder did not wake up. He grabbed a pair of camouflage pants and a pair of combat boots also camouflaged once they were on he grabbed a shirt and jacket and walked out of the room silently. He checked the other rooms and was glad no one else was awake. He went into his workshop underground and told the computer to let him know if anyone woke up. After telling the computer what it needed to do for him he went to many different shelves and took some supplies off of them. He grabbed a strange device, gold, and diamonds. He worked hard in that workshop for around thirty minutes molding melting and crafting a golden chain pendant made of diamonds and a device in the necklace protected by diamond. This necklace was Chaos's present to Cynder for her birthday. Once he finished cleaning everything up and put the scraps on a shelf in case he needed to make something but his material was too big to use. He hid the necklace in a metal box. He placed the box on a high shelf so no one could get it. He returned to the surface and began making breakfast. He grabbed bacon, eggs, pancake mix, and various pans. He placed one pan on a different burner a total of three cast iron pans were placed on the burners. He began cooking and soon everyone started waking up. The computer told him who was awake and who was still sleeping.

Chaos left the pans to cook the pancakes, bacon, and eggs while he cleaned up from last night's dinner. Once finished Chaos tried to remember who was awake.

"_Let's see Roderick, Errol, and Hunter are up leaving Rodger and Cynder still asleep" _Chaos thought, making a list of who was and wasn't awake.

Roderick, Errol, and Hunter came into the kitchen smelling the food.

"If you three could wait til the food is finished cooking and the others are awake that would be greatly appreciated." Chaos said to the group.

They left the kitchen wondering how Chaos knew they were there when they didn't even make a noise. They saw that the buffet window was still open so they could still see into the kitchen. Roderick decided to ask Chaos a question.

"Hey Chaos you think you could let us train with you?" He asked.

"Very well but I take training seriously and I don't like slackers. Now since you want to train with me I have to warn you that once training starts I am like a drill sergeant and I push EVERYONE to their limits no matter who it is. And I have a few things to do after running the 16-17 miles. First after the 16-17 miles I have swordsman training with my sword and marksmanship training with my guns so it will be busy during training. I also have to do some finishing touches to Cynder's birthday party so I have to finish that. Now that I think about it I have a lot to do today. I almost forgot the virtual training mission today as well silly me." Chaos replied.

Roderick thanked Chaos for letting him join in on the training. Chaos looked at the food and noticed that it was finished cooking.

"Hunter could you wake up Rodger and Cynder for me and tell them breakfast is ready. If they give you any trouble tell them that if they don't get out of bed that I will deal with them." Chaos asked the cheetah.

"Sure thing Chaos." He replied cheerfully.

Hunter walked off to wake the others while Chaos put everything onto plates and set the buffet up for everyone. Once he arrived to Rodger's door he knocked three times and heard shuffling inside. The door opened to show Rodger rubbing his eyes.

"What do you want?" He asked groggily.

"Chaos wants you to get ready for breakfast." Hunter said.

"What if I don't want to?" He asked.

"Then Chaos will deal with you." Hunter replied.

The ape now looked scared. He knew if Chaos dealt with him he would most likely be eating food through a straw.

"Alright I will be right there." He said before closing the door again

Hunter went to Chaos's door and knocked three times. No response or sound came from within. Hunter tried again and still nothing happened. He opened the door and saw Cynder still sleeping soundly. Hunter carefully walked up to the bed and shook Cynder slightly. She opened an eye and mumbled something. Hunter having good hearing heard what she said easily.

"Chaos wants you down to the kitchen for breakfast. If you refuse to do so he will have to deal with you." Hunter said.

Cynder stretched and hopped off the bed and went down the hallway to the kitchen where everyone was waiting.

"I see everyone has finally arrived. Now we can begin eating. Just like last time single file line and no trouble making. It is way too early for that." He said.

Everyone ate silently but still enjoyed Chaos's cooking. After half an hour of cooking Chaos gathered the dishes and cleaned them up. He returned to the family room where everyone was just looking around.

"Alright since I got a request for some people to join me while I train I have decided to ask everyone at once to see who does or does not want to train with me. Be warned I am strict when training and everyone is to give it all they have during the training time. Now who wants to join me while training?" Chaos asked.

Everyone raised their hands.

"Good now follow me please to the track." Chaos said.

Everyone followed Chaos to the mile long track.

"Now my track is a mile long on both sides meaning that one lap around it is a total of two miles. I want everyone to try their best. I also have something planned for later for everyone if they can complete three laps. I will be doing eight laps because that is what I normally do. You can continue to push yourself after three laps if you want." Chaos explained, as he led them to the starting point. After the computer sounded a buzzer Chaos was off like a shot and was halfway down the one side of the track already. Everyone was surrounded in a dust cloud because of how fast Chaos instantly ran. They coughed a little before jogging the track after half an hour of jogging everyone started losing breath and were on their third lap while Chaos was on his eighth. Chaos finished first followed by everyone else.

"Not bad you guys now onto the next bit of the training day. Follow me please." Chaos said, not even exhausted from running 16 straight miles.

Chaos led the group underground and into one of his training labs. There was nothing there except a window, a control console where two robots were at the controls, and a door leading inside a room.

"This is where the virtual training room is. The training is extreme here. See you sit on one of the chairs inside the room the door leads too and you put on a helmet where you and subconsciously teleported to any place the computer sees fit." Chaos explained to the shocked group.

They entered the room and the door was instantly locked behind them. There were comfy looking chairs with odd helmets hanging above them. Chaos walked over to one of them and put on the helmet and strapped it onto his head. The others did the same and soon they were knocked out cold and were teleported to a desert. They spotted Chaos a few yards away. They walked over to him while looking around the barren wasteland.

"Where are we?" Cynder asked.

"Somewhere in Nevada. You see that huge building over there?" Chaos asked.

"Yes" Errol replied.

"We need to break in and destroy it. Our back up should arrive right about now." Chaos said.

Suddenly a car drove up to them and out came a figure in a black trench coat and bandana. He carried two Uzis with him.

"Hank good to see ya again. I see Tricky didn't kill you." Chaos said, to the figure like he was a close friend.

"The feeling is mutual Chaos. Tricky is dead. All that remains is the Auditor and we will finally finish this war." He said.

"Perfect." Chaos said, before he introduced Hank to everyone.

They all walked to the building and looked to see two armed guards in suits wearing sunglasses and carrying pistols. Chaos took out a sniper rifle and sniped both out. They fell in two shots and blood oozed from the wounds. The team snuck up to the base and Hank pulled out a grappling hook and threw it onto the roof before climbing up followed by everyone else. Everyone was amazed at how life like the place was. Everyone got onto the roof and entered a door where bullets began flying out of it. Everyone moved quickly out of the way but Rodger was killed by a headshot. Back in the real world he woke up and gasped fresh air like he didn't breathe in hours. The door unlocked and a robot led Rodger out of the room. He was set on a chair and a TV appeared to show him what was still going on. Back in the virtual world everyone was opening fire with everything they had. The guards dropped one by one while Chaos and Hank were laughing manically like the whole thing was a game which in some cases it was. Hank led the way followed by Chaos, Errol, Hunter, Cynder, and Roderick. They continued down the hall ways before guards began coming out of the doors and opened fire. Hank and Chaos easily dodged but Hunter and Errol both died at the ambush while Cynder and Roderick took cover behind a metal crate. In the real world both Hunter and Errol were led to where Rodger was and they continued watching the show. Chaos and Hank both used guns from the fallen enemies which were both automatic rifles. They killed the last of the guards and continued down the hallway. They reached the end and opened the door to see a shadow figure and two giant guards wielding giant guns.

"I can say that this is gonna be fun." Chaos said.

"You never change when it comes to fighting do you Chaos?" Hank asked.

"Nope." Chaos replied.

Chaos unloaded all of his ammo into the first guard but he was still standing while Hank did the same. Roderick decided to join in and began attacking the guards as well. Cynder feeling like she had to help joined in and began slashing away at the second guard. The shadow figure (Auditor) just watched the show while drinking some pop. The first guard raised his gun to Cynder who had her back turned to him and was busy attacking the second guard. Roderick saw this and jumped forward in front of Cynder and was killed by the gun shot. Cynder turned around to see him on the ground and realized he saved her life. She ran to his side and told him thank you before he disappeared. Cynder fought with all her might on the second guard who was busy getting beat up by both Hank and Chaos. She slashed his head clean off with her tail and he fell to the ground with a big thud. Everyone focused on the first guard who decided to end it all and shot himself in head. With his guards defeated the Auditor made a break for it and jumped out the window while Chaos and Hank tried snipping him out. Once Chaos got him with a head shot the world became blinding white and after they woke up they were back in the real world.

"Not bad mission today if I do say so myself." Chaos said to Cynder.

The door unlocked to show everyone congratulating Chaos and Cynder for their show of power and teamwork.

"You know instead of doing weapon training today how about I show everyone something I have been working on in my spare time as a reward for their hard work?" Chaos asked everyone.

They all agreed and Chaos led them to an elevator. They went inside and Chaos pressed a button marked sub-level 3. The elevator doors shut and the elevator moved downward. After a minute of waiting the doors opened to a hallway heavily guarded by automated minigun turrets. The turret locked onto everyone but Chaos told them to stand down. The turrets did as Chaos commanded and the group continued down the hallway to a door. Chaos opened it and inside was a huge tank. Cynder could have sworn she saw this tank before but couldn't place her tail blade on it. Then it hit her she saw this tank on Chaos's wall paper.

"Meet the MAUS juggernaut tank. Unlike its brethren this tank was made from scratch by me. It is a rolling Armageddon. It has the most powerful weapon systems and armor. Advanced radar, flight parts also designed by me, and coziest pilot's chair I could find. This thing is the ultimate creation I have ever made. It is not finished yet though since I am missing a steering wheel. I can create practically anything yet I can't make a simple wheel how sad is that? Any way this thing will be operational in about another day or two depending on how soon I can find a blasted wheel for it. This baby can even transform into armor for the pilot if they need to move quickly but can't afford to leave the tank's armor protection. It has a lot of other abilities installed on it that I won't bore you with. " Chaos explained.

Everyone just looked at it like it was the most beautiful yet deadly thing they have ever seen. It had multiple guns everywhere on it. It had two main guns obviously to fire different ammo. Inside it had a screen and pilot's chair. It had multiple switches and buttons of different colors and the biggest one was glowing blue most likely the switch that makes the tank transform into armor.

"Now then I do believe it is time for my other surprise. Everyone back to the elevator please." Chaos said suddenly.

Everyone returned to the elevator and Chaos pressed a button that returned them to the surface. They got out and Chaos led them to the end of a dark hallway. The door was made of pure steel. Chaos inputted a password on the key pad and the door opened before Chaos turned on the lights Cynder was blindfolded. Chaos turned on the lights and removed the blindfold. (Don't know why he did it but hey if he felt like it then why stop him?) Cynder saw a huge glistening sign that said 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' on it. Cynder was amazed Chaos made it for her. That wasn't all that was there. There was a huge cake on a table and a metal box Chaos teleported there.

"Happy birthday Cynder. It is not much but it was all I could do on short…" Chaos said, before getting interrupted by Cynder kissing him.

"I love it Chaos. You did it for me out of the kindness of your heart I don't know what to say." Cynder said.

"Oh trust me wait til you open your present." Chaos hinted.

Cynder went straight for the metal box and opened it to see another one only smaller and made of cardboard. She opened it to see the necklace Chaos made early that morning. Cynder was having tears of joy at the professionally made jewelry.

"Was difficult to make but I did what I could. That necklace is a special one. I placed a device that once pressed it will signal me. It is a little gadget that will tell me where you are and tell me you are in danger. I will instantly teleport to where you are and protect you no matter what after getting the tank first to make sure to show the enemy I mean business. The device is in the center of the diamond part of the necklace. Just press it and I will come to help you in a heartbeat." Chaos said.

Cynder loved Chaos for the way he cares about her. This necklace proved to Cynder that Chaos truly loved her and wanted to protect her. She instantly put it on her neck and it automatically adjusted to where it fits perfectly without being too tight or too loose. The party began with Chaos cutting the cake and serving it to everyone. They all talked lively and happily. It truly was the best day of Cynder's life. The Chronicler was also watching and thought the whole thing was wonderful.

"_You have done well making Cynder feel special Chaos" _Chronicler said telepathically.

"_I tried my best that is all that matters aside from making Cynder the happiest dragoness on the planet."_ Chaos replied.

The Chronicler chuckled a little at how true that sounded. At the dragon temple something bad was brewing.

"This is not good Cynder should have been here by now after that storm. I am starting to get worried." Said an ice blue dragon that was known as Cyril by his Guardian friends.

"You have a point Cyril maybe Volteer and I should go searching." Said an earth dragon named Terrador.

"Quite right Terrador." Said Volteer.

Terrador and Volteer flew off in search of Cynder not knowing that she was having the time of her life with her friends or that she was under the protection of Chaos. The two flew for what seemed like hours until they came across a house. This house was Chaos's. The cameras saw the dragons landing near the area and sounded the alarm. Chaos heard the sound and told everyone to remain there until he returned. He teleported outside where the two dragons were.

"Listen well you two. You are trespassing on private property and will be knocked out by my tranq darts fired from my cannons and teleported far away. Today is Cynder's birthday and you two showing up unannounced is kind of ruining my time with Cynder on her birthday now please leave before the cannons come online and open fire." Chaos said nicely though with authority.

The two dragons looked at him when he said Cynder.

"You mean she is with you?" Terrador asked.

"Yeah she has been here since that storm came and I prepared a party for her birthday which is interrupted by you two." Chaos said.

"Could you take us to her?" Volteer asked nicely.

"Very well." Chaos replied before teleporting them inside.

The others were waiting patiently for Chaos to return and when he did Cynder tackled him and started to kiss him. Terrador and Volteer looked at the apes in alarm and they did the same. Chaos asked Cynder to get off him so he could separate the two groups. The dragons looked at him like he had gone mad.

"Look they are not your enemy any more. If you don't believe me then maybe some footage of one of our virtual training matches can show you just how much they have changed."Chaos said, snapping his fingers while a television screen started to show Roderick jumping in front of Cynder saving her from the bullet that was meant for her.

Terrador and Volteer were in shock that the ape sacrificed himself to protect her.

"You see they are not the enemy any more. Would an enemy sacrifice himself to protect someone who he was supposed to attack?" Chaos asked.

"I don't know what to say about that." Volteer said.

Cynder finally noticed Terrador and Volteer were in the room and she walked in front of them and sat down next to Chaos who also sat down.

"How did you two find this place Chaos made sure it was far from civilization to avoid interruptions of his daily plans?" Cynder asked the two dragons.

"It took hours to find this place and even then we did not think it was already in use until Chaos came out of nowhere and warned us about trespassing." Terrador said.

"Yes quite right. Cyril sent us to find you since Spyro is already at the temple. We thought you would be there after the storm." Volteer said.

"I am glad you care but Chaos has been making sure we have a good time and I guess it slipped my mind about returning after all the stuff we did." Cynder explained.

"She is right if anyone here is too blame it will be me. I tried to ease the tension since everyone was about to kill each other. I have made their stay enjoyable and they forgot all about where they are supposed to be because of me." Chaos said, though without much change in his calm tone.

"Well we are not blaming anyone and we are pleased to hear that you are at least responsible enough to take the blame for something. You kind of remind me of Ignitus. We also thank you for watching over Cynder during the storm." Terrador said.

"It was no problem. Aside from everyone at first wanting to kill each other everything went smoothly. But I have a question to ask." Chaos said.

"Well ask away." Volteer said cheerfully.

"I wanted to know if Cynder was allowed to stay here with us." Chaos asked.

"It is her decision." Volteer said.

Everyone looked at Cynder who was at a cross road. Go with the guardians and see Spyro again or stay with her mate and be able to visit Spyro anytime she wants. Cynder seeing the second option a better one she decided to stay with Chaos. Everyone agreed with her decision and Chaos smiled a little but it went by unnoticed by everyone but Cynder. This was her first time seeing him show a little happiness besides during their little fun time from the other night.

"Well there you have it. She wants to stay with us. I hope that you respect her decision and not try to force her to return with you to where ever you came from." Chaos said.

Both dragons respected her decisions even though to them they seemed a bit odd or wrong. Chaos looked at his clock on the nearby wall that read 11 P.M.

"My how time flies when talking and having a good time. I still have dinner to make oh dear oh dear I might not even get enough sleep to get out of bed without feeling sleepy. And I do believe you two have to return home before it hits midnight." Chaos said.

"How do you know it is late?" Volteer asked, curiously.

"See the clock over on that wall? It tells me what time it is and it is very late and nobody had dinner yet." Chaos explained.

"Well that seems handy to keep around. But if it is as late as it says it is then Cyril will be worrying about where we are." Terrador said.

"Quite right so I do believe we need to get going and fast so until we meet again good bye everyone." Volteer said, with his usual speedy tone.

"If you want I can teleport you home so you can save time and maybe give Cyril a scare." Chaos offered.

"While that does seem like it would be worth it I think flying would work best since if we scare Cyril he will ask questions and we might end up giving away information that helps protect you and everyone else here." Terrador explained.

"You do realize that if he comes here with violent intentions I have an army on standby ready to fight to the death to protect this place myself included." Chaos said.

"Very well I hope that does not happen though." Terrador said.

"All right then get ready." Chaos warned.

Chaos snapped his fingers and Terrador and Volteer disappeared in a flash. In the temple Cyril was worried that his friends had not returned and feared the worst. All of the sudden Terrador and Volteer popped in front of him scaring him senseless.

"Where in the world did you two come from?" Cyril asked, though gripping his chest and felt his heart beating fast.

"We found Cynder and she is in perfect health though there is one problem and that is she refuses to return to the temple." Terrador explained, though he was trying hard not to laugh at Cyril's expression when they appeared all of the sudden in front of him.

"At least she is in good health. Who is she with?" Cyril asked.

"Someone who goes by the name of Chaos. He somehow made the apes friendly to Cynder and Hunter. How he did it I will never know but if that is not proof then you should have seen what one of them did. One of them actually sacrificed himself to protect her." Volteer explained, to an astonished Cyril.

"The name is a bit odd but if he is protecting Cynder and making sure that nothing bad happens then maybe he isn't someone we need to worry about." Cyril said.

"Yes and Cynder seems to have taken a liking to him because as soon as we went into a room where Cynder was for her birthday party she tackled him and started kissing him." Terrador said, chuckling a little at how adorable it was seeing Chaos tackled then kissed by Cynder almost instantly after he teleported them inside his home.

"Sounds like those two have gotten along well. Cynder would never do something like that to a stranger unless she knows him personally and trusts him entirely." Cyril said, glad that Cynder found someone to make her happy.

Back with everyone at the house.

"Can't believe it is this late how could I have been so irresponsible to make sure that dinner would be prepared at 7 P.M." Chaos mumbled to himself.

Chaos was in the kitchen preparing a fast dinner which this time was pasta with a sauce that included deer meat. (Yum.) He was working as fast as he could to prepare it so everyone could get enough sleep before training tomorrow.

"I am a Dark Nazi who is able to do almost anything with ease but I couldn't even keep track of time I am a disgrace to the family." Chaos again mumbled to himself.

He was beating himself up because of a few hours something he never did because he made sure to never be late on something whether it be training, cooking, or sleeping. This time was different his perfect record of always being on time with everything scheduled was in shambles. Everyone else was in the family room listening to his every word.

"Man he is not letting this go easily without hurting himself is he?" Rodger asked, everyone else in the room.

"No and that is worrying me. He seems to punish himself for not being completely perfect. Even if it is late by a few hours he still beats himself up because of a few hours. It is like he was supposed to be perfect in everything no matter what it was." Cynder said.

"Someone has to cheer him up but who will do it and how will they make him feel better?" Hunter asked, as he looked around the room.

Everyone did the same hoping someone would volunteer. Cynder volunteered and everyone wished her luck. Cynder went into the kitchen to see Chaos trying his best to make sure the sauce did not burn by stirring it with fast yet clean movements.

"Chaos are you alright?" Cynder asked, her depressed mate.

"I am fine Cynder dinner will be a few more minutes ok." Chaos lied.

He knew Cynder was worried about him and he lied to make her feel a bit more at ease.

"I know you are lying Chaos. You don't have to lie to me. What is bothering you?" Cynder asked, not fooled by Chaos's lie.

Chaos just sighed deeply.

"Remember how I said that the Dark Nazis were my family? Well we strived to be perfect in everything we had to deal with in life. Sleeping, eating, working on missions. The list is endless. I have failed to meet those demands by not paying attention and now everyone will be extremely lucky to not be tired while training with me. I have disgraced the family with my carelessness and now I will end up paying the price by training sloppily. I might end up not being able to do the 16 miles tomorrow because I will be too tired to complete them. Another thing we held dear when not on missions." Chaos explained sadly.

"Nobody is perfect. Striving for perfection will lead to something similar to what is happening with you now. Chaos please stop beating yourself up for something you couldn't have controlled if it is any consolation we all forgot about the time." Cynder said.

"You may be right Cynder and I will try to not beat myself up every time I forget some…thing… SHIT I completely forgot about the laundry and showing you the memorabilia I have of the Dark Nazis." Chaos exclaimed, after remembering his promise to Cynder.

"You don't need to worry about the laundry Chaos I had a robot do that for you since you were very busy with everything else." The computer said.

"Thanks for doing that for me computer I owe you one." Chaos sighed with relief.

"Correction you owe me two because I also changed the bed sheets and washed them for you as well." The computer said.

"Looks like tomorrow after I show Cynder the memorabilia I have to work on two new upgrades for you." Chaos said.

"I can accept that." Computer replied happily.

Cynder walked out of the kitchen while Chaos prepared the rest of the food and placed it on the buffet. Everyone loved the food that was prepared and after half an hour everyone had their fill of food and they went to bed while Chaos cleaned up the mess like normal. He was getting used to doing it for everyone but then again he always did it for himself so the only difference is that there were more dishes to clean. After half an hour of cleaning up the dishes Chaos went to get his shower and did what he normally did after a shower. Chaos climbed into bed and so did Cynder who was waiting for him. They snuggled close to each other and went to sleep. The next morning was like what Chaos predicted. Everyone groaned after being woken up to train. When they got outside and were blasted by rain they instantly woke up and ran back inside.

"I guess the laps are out of the question today. But that still leaves the inside training. Since my monthly virtual training is over for this month all I have to do for training is to do my sword training and gun training." Chaos said, while trying to get dry by blasting himself with a summoned heat gun.

Everyone wanted to see how good he was with a sword and gun so they followed him to the training room. The room was the same as last time. They sat down on some chairs while Chaos with his sword in hand got onto the arena platform. Once on it several different sword wielding creatures appeared. The buzzer sounded and Chaos watched as all of them charged at him. He jumped as soon as they got close and slashed with his sword instantly killing one of the enemies. The hologram disappeared and the rest surrounded Chaos in a close circle. They all charged while Chaos began spinning around rapidly.

"Sword slash tornado." Chaos said.

Suddenly a whirlwind appeared and the enemies continued to charge. Once they were close enough the pull of the whirlwind pulled them into the air and in seconds were slashed to pieces by Chaos's unseen blade. The whirlwind disappeared as Chaos stopped spinning and the rest of the holograms disappeared.

"That was too sloppy I need to continue practicing that technique." Chaos said to himself.

After doing the same round over and over again with the same results only a bit more powerful Chaos was finally pleased with his performance with his special sword technique. Everyone was amazed at his speed and skill.

"Now for the gun training." Chaos announced, to no one in particular.

"Where did you get the speed to do that?" Cynder asked, as Chaos walked over to the shooting range.

"Remember when we did those laps yesterday? You saw how fast I ran. I get faster everyday because I secretly wear heavy weights to try and make me slower until I push myself to go faster. The faster I get with one set I go to the heavier set just to test my abilities. It takes weeks of training to get faster with each set. Pretty soon I will run out of sets and have to start making some at the rate I am going with them." Chaos explained, as he picked up a shotgun from a gun case.

Chaos walked over to the shooting range and a buzzer sounded. Three enemies immediately appeared and took cover behind some crates. Chaos waited for them to get out from behind the crates and when one of them did he fired a single slug shot. It hit the enemy in the head and he fell before disappearing. The other two regrouped and checked on how much ammo they had and what weapons they held. Both held M16s. They both came out of their cover and charged while firing every last bit of ammo they had. Some of the bullets hit Chaos in his arms and he winced at the pain but returned fire and used his two shotgun shells to bring both of them down.

"Blast I have gotten sloppy with my performance I have to train harder after healing." Chaos said, holding his arm which was bleeding.

A normal person's blood would have been red but since Chaos was experimented on his blood was a different color. His blood was black and it ate through the floor when it hit the floor. That only means his blood is acidic. Most likely a defense against anyone harming him at close range. Cynder was concerned and so was everyone else but Chaos didn't care he just needed to get to the medical center on sub-level 5. After getting into the elevator they went to sub-level 5 and Chaos walked into the room. It looked just like a hospital room. It had egg shell white walls and ceilings with metal slabs that held defenses most likely. It had a TV and a bed which Chaos walked to. After he sat down the same golden medical robot appeared and got to work by cleaning his wounds of any infections. Then it wrapped up his arm in bandages. Chaos thanked the robot and walked back to the elevator.

"Well until my arm finishes healing gun training is cancelled." Chaos said to himself.

"So what do we do now until the rain stops?" Errol asked.

"Unless you guys want to help me with the upgrades for the computer or help me finish the MAUS Juggernaut I guess the only thing to do is look at the memorabilia I have of my family." Chaos said.

"I vote we see the memorabilia." Cynder voted.

"I agree." Hunter said.

"I want to help finish the tank." Rodger said.

"I want to help with the tank." Roderick said.

"Well Errol you are the tie breaker. See the memorabilia or help with the tank?" Chaos asked.

"I vote for the memorabilia then the tank." Errol stated.

"Very well first stop sub-level 16." Chaos said, pressing a button on the side of the elevator and then inputting a long password.

The elevator moved down deep inside the base. Once the doors opened everyone looked at the hallway and noticed it was large enough to store an army of MAUS Juggernauts and still have room for other things. After the door to the elevator closed machine guns, cannons, tanks, sword wielding robots, and many other things came out of the hidden rooms in the wall and instantly surrounded everyone while the door to the elevator was blocked off by a laser force field. Everyone grew uneasy while Chaos was unaffected.

"Password?" Asked one of the robots.

"Dark Nazi powers of might and defense." Chaos said.

All of the defenses immediately returned to their rooms and the hallway was clear for them to proceed.

"Since it is all I have left of my family I made sure to have a powerful defense waiting to kill any intruder if they don't give the password word for word. Even if they get it right but took too long to state it they will also be killed so it is really a memory game where if you lose you die. Now we have two more rooms to go before we reach the more defended room then the heavily guarded memorabilia." Chaos told them.

Everyone looked at him like 'how the hell are you able to do all of this and not wonder if this is all necessary'. They continued down the hall until the hit a door requiring a hand print. Chaos put his hand on the scanner and after a minute of waiting the steel door unlocked and opened. They continued doing this the whole way to the memorabilia. The only difference was that there were more troops and the rooms were bigger so the defenses could move to attack intruders. Once they finished the last room everyone was greeted by 1,000 MAUS tank turrets pointing at them with foot soldier robots pointing M16s, Shotguns, and Commandos at them. The leader was a huge mech with weapons of all types also locked onto the group.

"Speak now the saying of the Dark Nazis." The leader said.

"We will always be strong. We will always fight we are the Dark Nazis." Chaos said calmly.

The tanks and soldiers left the area and returned to the shadowy corners of the room. Once it was clear everyone got to see that the room was set like a museum it had marble floors and it had a dark ceiling. It was semi dark in the room but the lights that showed what was on the walls gave the room some lighting. It had pictures, badges, and many other things.

"Alright now let's start the tour." Chaos cheerfully said.

Everyone moved toward the first picture showing a man slightly taller than Chaos who was built like Chaos but had a machine gun on his shoulder with Chaos both smiling like nothing could go wrong. The picture also showed the man had short black hair and blue eyes and dressed up in all camo. Chaos was also in camo but held two pistols in his hands. In the background held a forest so they had to be on a hill top.

"This first picture showed me and Decimation on a hill top. It was after one of our missions. Copta and Rota took the picture." Chaos informed them.

The second picture showed two young girls standing side by side smiling like Decimation and Chaos were. They both had blond hair that was shoulder length. They both held M16s in their hands. The location was the same as the first. The only difference between the two was that one had Green eyes while the other had Brown eyes.

"This one shows Rota and Copta after the mission. This was way before Copta betrayed us." Chaos sadly stated, as he looked at the picture.

The next was a case containing many different colored medals and different shaped medals.

"These medals were from our services to the government before we broke free of their control." Chaos said.

The next thing on the tour was three holograms. One for Copta, Rota, and Decimation. It was very well detailed.

"This is what they looked like before everything went terribly wrong. This is to remind me what they looked like before they died." Chaos said.

Chaos looked at the holograms with bloodshot eyes because he was crying a little at the memories of his once happy family. Cynder noticed a tear roll down Chaos's face.

"Only three more things left of the tour then we have to go to the tank." Chaos said, while trying his best to not look at anyone and trying to keep his voice calm even though he was crying a little.

The next thing was three guns hanging on the wall. One was the machine gun Decimation had on his shoulder in the picture. The other two were M16s Copta and Rota had in the pictures.

"These are the guns Decimation, Rota, and Copta had used on every mission. They are kept clean in honor of their memory." Chaos said.

The next part of the tour led everyone to a TV and a video tape. Chaos turned on the TV and started the movie. As soon as it started it showed Chaos, Rota, and Copta.

"Alright since today is April fool's day we are gonna pull a prank on Decimation." Rota said in a soft and heart melting voice. "Since Decimation hates soy milk we replaced the milk he uses on his cereal with soy milk and hid a angry snapping turtle in the garbage can. The turtle is on a remote controlled catapult so when Decimation opens the garbage can to throw away the ruined cereal he will get hit with the turtle and then get bitten by it." She finished.

They hid behind the couch and everyone noticed it was Chaos's house. Decimation started eating a few spoon full of cereal and began spitting it all out.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" he shouted in alarm.

He opened the garbage can and Chaos pressed the button for the catapult and the turtle hit Decimation where no man should be hit. Decimation fell over in pain and the turtle bit him in the same place where it hit him. Decimation screamed in pain while Chaos and the others busted out laughing hysterically. Decimation heard them and after throwing the turtle out the window and stopped feeling pain he looked at them like he was gonna kill them. Rota, Copta, and Chaos ran out of the house as fast as they could while Decimation was in hot pursuit.

"RUN LIKE HELL GUYS RUN LIKE HELL AND DON'T UNTIL DECIMATION QUITS!" Chaos shouted, as he ran way ahead of the others.

The movie ended there.

"He never caught us and we waited until we saw him leave my house before we went inside to relax after our running session. Dude may have been slower than the rest of us but he had the most stamina so he kept up with us." Chaos said.

The final part of the tour led the group to a container that had someone in it frozen in place.

"This is where my biological brother is placed. He was the most evil person I knew. We placed him in this capsule to make sure he could never wreak havoc again. He had one different ability. He was given the power to summon soldiers of all kinds he felt like using. The troops he summoned only listened to him and never backed down from a fight. He and I are fierce rivals when it comes to fighting. This pod can't be opened but if it has a crack then there is a huge chance Conner will be awakened and take revenge. Absolutely nothing must touch the fragile glass and I mean nothing. This glass was my first attempt at glass making it and rather than let it go to waste I used it on this capsule." Chaos warned.

Errol's nose started to it and all of the sudden he sneezed powerfully. The force of the sneeze since he was close to the glass to get a better look made the fragile glass break and Conner woke up from his long nap.

"FREEDOM AT LAST HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" He shouted, with a blood chilling voice. "Brother it is so good to see you again. Now that I am free I think I will take my revenge. I see you made some friends as well. Where are Rota, Copta, and Decimation?" He asked.

"Dead the entire Dark Nazi family is gone aside from myself as the lone survivor." Chaos said, with anger pulsating through his veins.

"Well now that I am free and since I had time to scan the area with my projected mind I think my revenge should start." Conner said, evilly.

He immediately looked at Cynder and an evil smile was seen on his face. His red eyes and black hair was his most noticeable features in the dark room. He grabbed Cynder and before he teleported said this 'I will expect you to face me at Dante's Freezer brother if you ever want to see Cynder again.'

"DAMN YOU CONNER!" Chaos shouted, as he punched a wall and made a hole appear.

"What are we gonna do Chaos?" Hunter asked.

"I am taking my army and go get Cynder back. You will stay here and guard the house with the computer. If any of my brother's goons show up kill them on site." Chaos said, through clenched teeth.

Author notice: Oh no Cynder is kidnapped by Conner. How will Chaos get her back with Conner guarding her? Conner is as strong as Chaos by the way. Will this be a full out war or a quick and easy battle? Find out on the next chapter. R&R if you like this chapter.


	8. a rescue with many troops

A/N well here is the next chapter. R&R darn it I want some reviews.

Chaos got onto the nearby loudspeaker which sent orders all throughout the house.

"ATTENTION ALL TROOPS PREPARE FOR BATTLE CONNER ESCAPED AND KIDNAPPED CYNDER I REPEAT PREPARE FOR BATTLE CONNER HAS ESCAPED AND KIDNAPPED CYNDER EVERYONE PREPARE FOR ARTIC WARFARE IMMEDIATELY!" Chaos shouted, into the microphone.

There was much noise going throughout the house as troops of all types prepared for arctic warfare. Chaos looked at Hunter, Roderick, Rodger, and Errol.

"You will be guarding the house with the holograms and computer. The holograms are able to do damage but take a few moments to respawn until they return to battle again I want you to hold off any potential enemy units from reaching this house the defenses will help out. We are at war there is no holding back. I want all of you to give it your all. I have to get the dragons that came here yesterday to tell me where Dante's Freezer is located. I think it is arctic like region since it has the word freezer in it." Chaos ordered the group.

"We will fight our hardest Chaos." Hunter said.

"I need you to I don't want casualties on the home front." Chaos said, as he walked off to a door. "Never thought I would be forced to use this thing again but if I want to save Cynder I have no choice." Chaos said, sadly as he unlocked the door with a numbered code.

The door opened to reveal an armor set really thin that was arctic colored. It was a special armor thin enough to wear under another set of armor for added protection but was super strong. It was hand crafted by Chaos in case he ever decided to join the military. He put on the armor and walked over to the door leading to the rooms that led to the elevator. He entered the room as did the others and they saw more robots going from hidden room full of weapons to another hidden room full of armor. Chaos continued to walk over to the other door and continued this route until he got to the door.

Meanwhile with Conner and Cynder.

"My pathetic brother would never come here. He hates the cold and my troops are surrounding this place. No way he could get in this place unless he was insane and went on rampage mode." Conner said, as he entered the throne room where the ice king once used before his demise at the hands of Spyro.

"You don't know Chaos like I do. He will come to save me and stop you." Cynder said.

She was held in an elemental proof cage.

"Foolish girl he can't get past my troops and if he did he would be too exhausted to fight me. He is still weak no matter how much he trains. I am the ultimate super soldier and I will avenge Copta and the government. My brother the traitor will pay for his disobedience to the government." Conner said, adding venom to his words every time he mentioned Chaos.

Back with Chaos and his preparing army.

"I just need a wheel and I will be set to use you my dear tank." Chaos said, to himself as he tried to summon a wheel for the tank he built.

He tried for two times only getting different objects but this time he felt lucky. Chaos focused all of his power on a wheel for his tank and sure enough it finally appeared in front of him. It looked like a regular wheel to anyone else but to Chaos it was the controller he needed for his creation to be able to work properly. Chaos entered the tank and it automatically attached the wheel and the tank was finally complete. Chaos laughed like a mad man because he was full of joy that his tank was finished.

"Cynder the odds have now shifted into our favor bow with this ultimate tank operational I will save you faster." Chaos said, in his mind.

Chaos started the tank up and teleported it and his completely prepared army of tanks, infantry, planes, bombers, ships, and artillery outside near the water for his ships to be ready to move out on the order.

"I want everyone to stay here while I go get some information real fast from someone. I won't be long but make sure to finish up preparations if you are not completely ready." Chaos ordered.

The robotic army did as they were ordered. They knew why Chaos went all out on his mission to save Cynder. Chaos teleported to the dragon temple with his tank and in a few moments Terrador, Cyril, and Volteer stepped down the stone steps and went to the tank.

"Who are you? What is the meaning of disturbing us?" Cyril asked, in outrage.

Chaos lifted the hatch to his tank and showed himself.

"I am Chaos I am here for information on a specific area that you might know of." Chaos said.

"Well speak your question." Cyril said.

Terrador and Volteer finally noticed Chaos when he said his name.

"Is something the matter Chaos?" Terrador asked.

"I need information on Dante's Freezer Cynder was kidnapped by my brother and I want to rescue her now give me the location on the area so my mission can get underway my troops are growing impatient." Chaos demanded.

"I think this map will give you the location you need." Volteer said, as he handed Chaos a map.

"Thanks Volteer I will be back with news on the mission" Chaos said, before teleporting back to his troops.

Once he arrived all the troops got onto the ships and set sail for Dante's Freezer. It took them a half hour before getting to their destination. Chaos ordered his high powered battleships to open fire on the wall that blocked the army from entering the compound. The place was built like a stronghold and that was what it actually was. The bombs the cannons onboard the ships destroyed the wall with ease and an alarm sounded and many troops wearing arctic camo with the eagle insignia on their clothing showed that they were Conner's troops. The ships pulled up to the ground and the ground troops charged unloading all of their ammo onto the enemy who were dumbfounded Chaos brought a large army after them. They immediately took cover in the buildings so they could reorganize there defenses. The ships that dropped off the ground forces returned a far distance from the ground and they immediately launched the planes and bombers. The air force was large and they would make sure to lay waste to the enemy from above making it easier for Chaos and his men to storm the compound unopposed. As soon as they were over the enemy the bombers dropped their payload onto the surprised enemy.

"WHAT THE HELL? HE BROUGHT BOMBERS AND FIGHTERS? ALERT CONNER WE NEED REINFORCEMENTS ASAP!" Shouted a surprised captain.

Chaos's forces stormed the area with the power of an armegeddon yet the organization of a well trained army. Conner was in the throne room relaxing until he heard the alarms going off. A grunt ran into the room with fear etched on his face.

"Sir Chaos is here he brought an entire army. He has ground troops getting closer to this location quickly and his air force just bombed the new baracks. We need support now." He said.

"Damn you Chaos. I will start getting the tanks and planes ready." Conner said.

The grunt ran off and explosions were getting louder and louder meaning the army was getting closer to the throne room.

"It seems that Chaos truly wants you back if he is bringing his army into this." Conner said. "He won't get past these though."

Conner summoned his own tanks and sent them to aid his army. He then summoned planes and launched them to combat Chaos's air support. What Conner did not know was Chaos had his navy preparing to use the rail guns he had built and they were ready to fire along with the rest of their guns.

"Chaos sir the guns are ready to fire just say the word and we will open fire." Said the captian of the large flag ship.

"Fire at will captian I want this placed destroyed once Cynder is saved then when she is we blast this place with the 'big bombs'." Chaos replied.

In the air a dog fight was underway as bombers of all types began getting attacked by the fighter planes Conner summoned. The fighter planes on Chaos's side tried their best to hold them off but there were too many to fight. Some of the fighter planes decided to kamikaze the enemy planes and soon the entire air force on both sides were gone. The navy opened fire and on the mainland Choas ordered his troops to take cover. Once they did the bombs touched down and the tanks were destroyed. Unfortunately Chaos's tank was the only one left since his tank division was ambushed by Conner's tanks. Chaos grew tired of this battle and decided that it was now or never. Once the bombs were finished doing their job Chaos took his tank outside where three groups of infantry tried to rush him. Chaos spun the tank's turret around very fast and fired off multiple explosive rounds in a complete circle. The infantry fell and Chaos took to the skies as his tank used it's flight parts. The flight parts looked like dragon wings. The wings were black in color but were tougher than a dragons' wings. Chaos flew over the surprised enemy and dropped one big blasting bomb on them. The bomb wasn't too strong but was good for infantry and the range was large. The enemy were finished off and all that was left to deal with was Conner. Choas checked the entire place but couldn't find him until he checked the throne room. There sat Conner clapping just like the government did long ago when he and the rest of the Dark Nazis arrived into their control room.

"My my brother I can't believe you made it here. I guess you have been training a lot after all." Conner said, while still clapping.

"I trained to make sure to protect what I love and you will feel the full sting of my power. I think a battle will be best to sort out the anger I have. And why don't we use our true forms while we battle brother?" Chaos asked, drawing a black grenade.

"Haven't used that form in years why not." Conner said, also drawing a grenade but this one was white.

They both pulled the pins off the grenades and held onto them until they exploded. Once the smoke cleared Cynder saw Chaos in a shadow form similar to the Auditor's. Conner was the same except he was white instead of black.

"Feels good being in my true form once again. Now then let's limit the weapons to only bladed weapons. Trench knives and wind slash swords only you break the rule you will automatically be destroyed by my hidden turrets and soldiers." Chaos said, in a deep and forboading voice that matched his shadow appearance.

"Fine by me and the same rules apply to you brother." Conner said, in the same voice as Chaos.

The match began with Chaos summoning trench knives which were bladed brass knuckles with a knife attachment. Conner summoned the same and both charged at each other at fast speeds. Once close enough they tried to stab each other but only got blocked by the others blade. They both used rapid punches that made the blades invisible but could be heard by the blades clashing against one another. Chaos head bashed Conner who stumbled backwards and was slashed three times by Chaos who was splashed by the acid blood Conner had. Chaos grunted in pain as the acid did damage to him but he continued fighting. The fight lasted hours as both brothers did severe damage to each other. Cynder hoped Chaos would win against his equally strong brother. As both brothers began losing strength Chaos summoned a wind slash sword. It was a powerful weapon that used wind power instead of steel. Chaos continuously placed the blade in and out of the sheath. Nothing happened but all of the sudden Conner was slashed open dozens of times by unseen forces. Conner screamed in pain as he dropped to the ground. Chaos walked up with an evil smile on his face.

"So this is how it ends. I am the victor and you are the failure who deserved to die the day we found you attempting to blow up our base all those years ago. Have fun in hell." Chaos said coldly.

He used his wind slash sword once more and Conner was killed by a slash to the neck. All of the summoned troops Conner had disappeared and so did the weapons and bodies that were theirs. Chaos was severely damaged but his wounds healed up quickly as his shadow form healed them up. Chaos walked over to Cynder's cage and summoned his favorite sword and destroyed the cage in three simple movements. The bars fell off the cage and Cynder was free to stretch. She looked up at Chaos with curious eyes.

"I will tell you about this later Cynder I have an area to vaporize." Chaos said.

Cynder and Chaos got inside the Juggernaut tank and it transformed into a bomber. It was teleported into the air and as soon as it was over the now abandoned fortress and dropped two special bombs. Once they exploded the entire area was engulfed in a shadow. Once the shadow vanished the entire place was gone and only a crater took its place.

"And there goes my brother. Bastard needed to die after all the trouble he caused." Chaos said, as he looked at the destruction he caused.

Chaos and his army returned home where everything was still on lockdown. He looked around the area to see everything was untouched. Chaos sighed with relief as he ordered the computer to return to everything to normal. It did happily and Chaos walked into the house. He went to the elevator as Cynder went to the bedroom to rest for a little while. Chaos went down to sub-level 2 and immediately went to the tube in the middle of an empty and dark room. He placed a grenade on the nearby stand then hopped into the tube. As soon as the door closed tubes attached themselves to Chaos. He ordered them to do the restoration process and they followed his order. The shadow form Chaos was in began to disappear and soon Chaos was returned to normal. The dark form was placed inside the grenade which turned black just like the one Chaos used to transform into his true form. Chaos teleported the grenade to the armory and took off his arctic armor. He then proceeded to his bedroom. After entering he saw Cynder sleeping soundly or so he thought. Cynder was awake the whole time waiting for him.

"So what was that form you were in Chaos?" Cynder asked.

Chaos turned to face her and sat on the bed close to her.

"That was my actual form the one I was born with. You see I was born into a family of shadow shifters. People who are pure shadow and can mimick the look of anyone they like or create one themselves. This was before I was taken by the government. I found out about it when I hacked into the government database after they killed themselves. I decided to practice this unknown ability. I succeeded in transforming into my true form but not so much returning to my other form. So I had it specially removed since it was a cloak like form where my other form was hidden under it. I had the form contained into a grenade where if I need it again I just use the grenade it was stored in. really an easy process and painless. My form also since it is a shadow has remarkable healing abilities. However I am easily weakened by sunlight. A side effect but that's why I rarely use it. Now go outside I have an announcement to make to everyone." Chaos said.

Cynder walked outside where everyone else was waiting. They knew what the announcement about but Cynder did not. Chaos walked out and faced the small group.

"Friends family and army. I am pleased to say our attack wielded success." Chaos said cheerfully as everyone cheered. "I am sorry to say though that we lost many of our closest friends and comrades. They will not be forgotten and this day forward will be celebrated for their great loyalty and courage. We shall leave Dante's Freezer as it is as a memorial to their sacrifice. May their spirits guide us onward towards a better future." Chaos continued.

A robot stepped forward and turned to face the group.

"Present arms!" He commanded.

The army raised their guns and fired three times into the sky. TAPS began playing and everyone had a moment of silence to honor their fallen comrades. Once the song ended everyone entered the house and went to where they originally were before the battle started. Chaos halted Cynder and told her to go to the bedroom. Once they entered the bedroom Chaos locked it and sat down on the bed followed by Cynder. Once on the bed she laid down next to Chaos.

"You want to know why I constantly train myself extremely?" Chaos asked.

Cynder shook her head.

"Remember how I said my family was killed? I felt so powerless like I was supposed to die and not them. I promised that after I get my revenge I would train myself so much I would be strong enough to protect anyone I grew fond of. When you were taken by Conner I felt as powerless like when Decimation and Rota were killed. I vow on my life and German honor that I will make sure to be the strongest person in the universe so nothing like that will EVER happen again." Chaos said, adding emphasis on ever.

"Chaos there was nothing you could have done but I am still safe and you saved me from Conner." Cynder said, hoping to calm down her mate.

"You may be right Cynder but one thing is bugging me." Chaos said.

"What is it?" Cynder asked.

"It may be nothing but have you had any strange urges?" Chaos asked.

Cynder thought for a few moments.

"Now that you mention it I have been feeling a bit odd." Cynder replied.

"Computer do a scan on Cynder for me. Check for anything out of the ordinary." Chaos ordered.

"Right away sir." The computer said.

The room went darker and a screen and tube came out of the ceiling and scanned all over her. It stopped right at her stomach. The screen showed something moving. Chaos looked at it and fainted soon after. He fell off the bed and hit the floor with a thud. Cynder grew worried because Chaos never does that.

"Computer what's wrong?" Cynder asked.

"Well I hope Chaos adds another room to the house because there will be another person living among us. Congratulations Cynder you are going to be a mother." The computer said happily.

Cynder went pale after realizing why Chaos fainted.

"You mean I'm pregnant?" Cynder asked.

"Didn't I just clear that up?" The computer asked.

Cynder couldn't believe it. She was pregnant with Chaos's child. Chaos is strong will defend them but can he be prepared to be a father. Will it be like him or her? So many questions were popping up but no answers were found. After a few minutes of thinking Chaos finally started waking up.

"Man my head hurts why am I on the floor?" Chaos asked himself.

Cynder saw he was up and was worried about what he will do if he found out. Would he faint again or will he take it easily?

"Um Chaos I have something to tell you." Cynder said, while blushing.

"What is it Cynder?" Chaos asked.

"Um how easy will it be to add a extra room to the house?" Cynder asked.

"Easy why?" Chaos asked.

"Well we are gonna have a hatchling running around." Cynder said.

Chaos had a smile on his face. He walked over to Cynder and gave her a huge hug.

"THAT'S WONDERFUL HA-HA!" Chaos shouted in joy.

"You aren't upset?" Cynder asked.

"Of course not. Why would I be?" Chaos asked his mate.

"You fainted after you looked at the screen." Cynder said.

"That was from surprise Cynder I bet if you mated with someone else they would have done the same thing." Chaos said, after calming down.

Cynder agreed with Chaos's logic and the two went into the living room where the others were.

"Hey guys we have some big news." Chaos said happily.

"What is it Chaos?" Hunter asked.

"Well I just found out Cynder is pregnant and I am gonna be the father." Chaos said happily.

This shocked the entire group.

"WHAT? You mean you guys did it?" Errol asked.

Chaos just shook his head.

"Congratulations you two." Roderick said.

"That's some news you two." Rodger said.

"We have to let the guardians know Chaos." Cynder said.

"Right Cynder. You guys think you can make dinner with the computer today?" Chaos asked.

"No problem Chaos." Hunter said.

Chaos teleported himself and Cynder to the dragon temple. Once they arrived they were greeted by a purple dragon.

"Cynder it is good to see you again I was looking all over for you after we beat Malefor. Who's the guy behind you?" The dragon asked.

"This is Chaos Spyro he has been taking care of me this whole time and rescued me from his evil brother." Cynder said.

Spyro looked at Chaos curiously.

"A pleasure to meet you Chaos. Thanks for rescuing Cynder." Spyro said.

"And a pleasure to meet you Spyro and it wasn't easy saving Cynder while still making it out in one piece. I swear if I hadn't brought along that army I wouldn't have even got close to the real compound where my brother was holding Cynder captive." Chaos said.

"What do you mean?" Spyro asked.

Chaos explained how the whole incident occurred and what happened during the battle.

"I lost a great deal of good friends in that battle. They will surely be missed." Chaos said sadly.

Cynder tried calming Chaos down. This gained more curiosity and a bit of jealousy from Spyro. Spyro liked Cynder a lot and the way she was calming Chaos made him suspicious about the two.

"Thanks Cynder now we have to find the guardians to tell them the good news and show them that you are alright. I personally have to thank them for showing me where Dante's Freezer was otherwise it might have taken us days to find you." Chaos said.

"I can show you where they are." Spyro offered.

"Thank you Spyro that would be greatly appreciated." Chaos said.

The two were led inside the temple and to a large room with many books and other objects on the shelves that littered the walls that also boasted odd symbols. Chaos looked around the room with a lot f curiosity since he never really saw the temple before except maybe the outside part anyway. Chaos noticed the three guardians just looking at him.

"Sorry never been inside the place before so I got curious." Chaos apologized.

"It is alright I see you succeeded in rescuing Cynder." Cyril said.

"At a great price I'm afraid. I lost a large amount of planes, tanks, troops, and most of all the greatest friends I had. They will be missed." Chaos said.

"I am sorry for your loss." Volteer said.

"It is ok I bring good news I think Cynder should tell you." Chaos said.

"Well don't keep us in suspense Cynder tell us." Terrador said.

"Me and Chaos are mates and I am pregnant with his child." Cynder said.

Everyone's except Chaos's jaws dropped at the news.

"When did you mate?" Cyril asked.

"A few days ago during that storm." Cynder said.

"Congratulations you two." Terrador said.

"We found out today. I was surprised when I first found out and passed out. But I accepted it after I woke up." Chaos said, chuckling a little at his reaction.

Spyro was devastated knowing the girl he was going to ask out had ended up mating to someone who did not belong to their world. He would not take any more of this and ran out of the room with tears in his eyes leaving everyone wondering what was wrong with him. Chaos went after him while the others talked. He followed Spyro closely making sure to remember his path. After Spyro stopped so did Chaos.

"What is wrong Spyro?" Chaos asked.

"How could you do such a thing?" Spyro asked in a low voice.

"Do what Spyro?" Chaos asked.

"Why did you steal Cynder away from me?" Spyro shouted.

"I did not steal anything from you I don't even know you I just met you today. All I remember is that Cynder loved me and I loved her back. Besides how did I even know there was anything between the two of you? I spent only a few days here. Cynder arrived the second day. Then came back the third day when the storm hit. In some ways I am glad it hit because it was where we got to know more about each other. Errol, Roderick, and Rodger they all got along with Cynder even though they were supposed to be your enemies. What does that prove Spyro?" Chaos asked.

"It proves that you can get along with everyone and anyone." Spyro replied.

"Precisely if they did not they wouldn't have helped me defend my home when I went to save Cynder from my brother. They even got along with a buddy of yours. Guess who it was." Chaos said

"I don't know." Spyro said.

"Hunter. He got along with everyone as well. The Chronicler said I was destined to bring peace to this world not destroy it. And how am I supposed to bring said peace with you ending up hating me? Listen if I had known she was yours I wouldn't have mated with her I do not go that way. I hate being used and the user giving me no information is under suspicion in my books." Chaos explained.

This information was a shock to Spyro. He thought that Chaos forced Cynder to mate with him just to mess with him but this information changed his look on Chaos.

"To tell you the truth she isn't really my girl. I had a crush on her and seeing you two together made me jealous." Spyro admitted.

"Don't do that again please? Why don't we return to the others? Cynder and I have to go home soon and I need to make sure Hunter and the others don't accidentally burn my house down. Even with the computer helping them I don't think it will go that well." Chaos chuckled, at his little joke.

Spyro and Chaos were walking back to the guardians and were talking merrily about what they used to do and grew to be fast friends. Spyro learned much about Chaos that took the others days to learn about. Once they arrived laughing about a joke Chaos told Spyro Cynder saw them and thought those two would be great friends. Cynder said good-bye to her friends and Chaos also said good-bye and they teleported home. They were teleported inside the living room where they sat down on the couch.

"That went well I do believe." Chaos said.

"Yes I think so as well." Cynder stated.

They decided to see how dinner preparations were going for the others while they were gone. Once the door opened Chaos started laughing his ass off at the sight of everyone covered in food with only a bit of food prepared. Chaos was on the ground clutching his sides as he continued laughing. After what felt like hours of Chaos laughing he calmed down enough to stand and talk without bursting into laughter.

"Sorry but that was funny and I rarely laugh that much. How in the world did you manage to create a big mess without much to show for it? Computer did you help them at all with the cooking or did you just let them do it all without guidance?" Chaos asked.

"The second option." The computer replied.

"Guess who gets to do the cooking and cleaning tonight then." Chaos said.

"Me." The computer replied sadly.

"Well why don't you guys go get cleaned up while the computer does the cooking. And I applaud you at least trying to cook and if the computer does not help you again if I let you cook do let me know." Chaos said.

Hunter, Errol, Rodger, and Roderick left to go get the food scraps off of them. Chaos just shook his head wonder how they were able to make such a mess. Food was scattered everywhere. The computer would have fun cleaning the huge mess without help. Chaos went back to sit down on the couch with Cynder.

"Cynder how long do you think it will be before you lay the egg?" Chaos asked.

"I think it will be a few months. I think in June." Cynder replied.

"Well if that's the case then I may need to combine Hunter's party with our hatchling. I also have to prepare for Roderick's birthday. Coincidentally his birthday is on April fool's day bad match up considering I am good at pranks, remember that video with Decimation and the turtle?" Chaos asked, laughing at how it turned out.

"I swear if he caught you he would have killed you three." Cynder said, laughing a bit about how it ended.

Chaos and Cynder just sat there talking and after about half an hour the computer called for everyone to get the food it had prepared. Once everyone arrived they saw it was pizza and breadsticks one of Chaos's favorites.

Meanwhile

At the now destroyed fortress in Dante's Freezer a destroyed enemy returns. In a pile of ruble where Conner's dead body resides a living shadow looks down at the body.

"My worthy follower dead no more arise to take you revenge on your reaper." The shadow said in a cold voice.

The body started glowing and soon started to move. A hand bursted out of the ruble and started moving.

A/N gasp Conner is revived. How will his return affect the lives of Chaos and his new family? Who was that odd shadow being that revived Conner? What did he mean by worthy follower? Find out in next chapter and sorry if this had errors on it the computer I used did not have the same features as the other one I used does.


	9. a loss and a gain

A/N me again are you surprised Conner has been revived? Well I am here today to tell you what will happen next. I am practicing cliffhangers just because I feel like it. Anyway enjoy the chapter and R&R darn it I want nice reviews.

Conner rose out of the rubble completely healed from all the injuries Chaos gave him. He noticed the shadow standing next to him and he grinned.

"Dad I was wondering if you would join me today. How did you get here?" Conner asked his father.

"Since I am a shadow I was able to hide in yours. I needed to wait until Chaos destroyed the place otherwise I wouldn't have had a chance to revive you my son." Conner's father said.

"Dad I need to be stronger. Chaos is growing stronger everyday and I fear he will end up destroying me and possibly you if he chooses to." Conner said.

His father looked at him with his glowing red eyes.

"I will give you my power so you can kill Chaos and we destroy all that he protects." Father said, as he shot red beams from his hands and Conner was lifted from the ground.

After a few moments Conner now had light attacks something Chaos is very weak to once in shadow form. Conner laughed evilly and turned to his father with an evil smile on his face.

"What a fool you are dad now I can take over this place but first things first." Conner said.

He vaporized his father with a beam of light and his father screamed in agony as he was destroyed by his son.

"Now to practice these new attacks." Conner said

Unbeknownst to Conner Chaos had a few spies looking over the place and saw what happened. They immediately left the area and flew off to Chaos with dire news.

Meanwhile

"Chaos slow down I can't keep up with you." Cynder said.

Chaos and Cynder were rushing to the temple full speed. Chaos slowed down and picked Cynder up before rushing full speed again. They wanted to run this time and so Chaos refused to teleport but that was before Cynder started feeling pain in her stomach.

"Cynder this time I am breaking a promise." Chaos said before they were teleported to the temple. Once they arrived Chaos rushed inside full speed to find one of the guardians. Luck was with him as he caught up with Cyril who was walking out of one of the rooms.

"Cyril we got a problem!" Chaos said as he skidded to a halt.

"What seems to be the problem?" Cyril asked.

"Cynder is feeling ill and I am unsure of what to do. I am used to treating human super soldiers not dragons and my medical droids have no data on dragon anatomy." Chaos said.

"Well Cynder what seems to be the problem?" Cyril asked.

Before Cynder could ask two small planes crashed into the roof and landed in front of everyone. They then exploded. Chaos rushed in and saw that the planes were his silent scout planes he had placed in Dante's Freezer.

"Echo Five Screecher Four! What the hell are you doing here instead of making sure Dante's Freezer is secure?" Chaos asked.

"Conner has been revived by your father sir. He has light powers now. He is training with them as we speak. We flew as fast as we could and we were blasted by one of his attacks. After your father revived him and gave him those powers Conner killed him. We are sorry sir we couldn't have made it out without damage." Echo Five said.

He and Screecher Four both self destructed.

"Good bye my friends may your sacrifice not be in vain as the others did." Chaos said, giving off a salute to his dead friends.

"Conner is alive that's just great what if he comes for our hatchling" Cynder said.

"I am making sure that does not happen. I am heading off to Germany to get a friend of mine to lend us a deadly hand in taking Conner down with enough power to make sure he stays down. Cyril find out what is wrong with Cynder I have a mission to complete." Chaos said, before he teleported away.

Once he arrived at Berlin Chaos was immediately welcomed by many of the citizens since he was well known and so were the rest of the Dark Nazis. He went to the only place he knew where his old ally and friend was mainly located at when not running his own city. (If any of you read my first fanfic you should know who it is who ran a city) Chaos ran to the only gun store in the city. He looked around the military grade weapons and saw his old pal at the front desk reading a military book on maneuvers and trap making.

"Devin good to see you old friend." Chaos said cheerfully.

Devin who was the same age as Chaos but more powerful looked up at his friend.

"Chaos I was wondering if you would ever stop by what can I get for you. Tanks, guns, or swords today?" He asked with a grin.

Devin then noticed his friend's false smile.

"What seems to be the problem?" He asked with concern.

"My brother escaped and is threatening my mate and soon to be born child. I took him down once but he is back this time with light attacks." Chaos said.

Devin was full of anger now but concern and he was worried about Chaos. He immediately went to the back of the store and brought back with him a old book on harnessing dark powers.

"What I hold in my hand is a powerful book that will give you the edge you need with defeating Conner. I am going to be joining you and calling in some of my troops. I am sure my elite guards can watch over the city while the main troops are out in war." Devin said before he activated his force field that was made of dark energy. "The shop can't be robbed if no one can get in. the force field is invisible to all those who don't have dark powers. Now we should return to your home so we can start training. We will need it for Conner and this stuff can get dangerous if not controlled so be prepared for grueling practice." Devin said, before Chaos teleported them both to his home.

Once they arrived Chaos was tackled by Cynder. Devin just stood there laughing a little. Cynder noticed Devin and got into an attack position and so did Devin except Devin had glowing black orbs in his hands that were growing bigger with each passing second. Chaos got in between the two.

"Devin I would like you to meet my mate Cynder. Cynder this is my friend Devin." Chaos said to both people.

Devin threw his black orbs into the air which in turn detonated in a huge explosion. Cynder looked at him closely in case he tried anything funny. Devin realized he still had the book he wanted Chaos to use when practicing his dark powers.

"Chaos we have to hurry if we want to stop Conner." Devin said.

They were about to enter the house when a huge airship was over head. A man went on the loud speaker saying how the world will be destroyed under the might of Conner and a whole bunch of other stuff Chaos and Devin ignored. Chaos teleported himself and Devin inside the airship after saying good bye to Cynder who was immediately rushed into the house by Rodger. Chaos and Devin destroyed all the troops inside the airship until they met Choros Conner's second in command. He was a big man and very strong. They fought with mostly hand to hand techniques until Devin and Chaos both drew their swords. Choros did the same and a massive sword fight began. After hours of fighting Devin was severely injured by a slash to the stomach. Devin stepped back a few feet and pulled out a small knife and rushed into Choros pinning him to a wall by his neck ensuring a quick kill with what he planned. He turned to Chaos and gave a salute with his free hand before turning back to Choros. Devin stabbed himself with is own knife and died in a huge explosion big enough to destroy the whole airship and leave everyone on the ground in awe of the explosion. Chaos was sent hurling to the ground badly damaged and unconscious since he did not teleport quickly enough to get out of the explosion. He fell to the ground with enough force to leave a small crater in front of his house. His medical droids rushed to the scene and carried him immediately to the operating room so they could try and keep him alive. He lost an arm in the explosion so it had to be replaced. The medics replaced his arm with a metal one with a sharp edge for close combat and all of Chaos's weapons hidden inside for any emergency. He was also given a flamethrower and his hand now had sharp claws when he did not have a weapon ready to be fired. The surgery process took a long time and when the medics finished with Chaos's new and more deadly arm it was midnight and Chaos was still not conscious. It was a few days after the Choros incident and Chaos still was not conscious but he was talking with the Chronicler. Chaos still had his original arm and did not know about the metal one waiting for him when he woke up.

"Can't believe I lost him to Choros. We had just arrived and he self destructed to protect me and take Choros down." Chaos said sadly.

The Chronicler never saw him this upset. He knew Devin was Chaos's best friend but he never knew they were like brothers.

"He may be gone but he sacrificed himself so you could finish your mission which is to take down Conner and protect your family." Chronicler said hoping to cheer Chaos up.

It had no effect.

"If I had been faster I could have stopped him and finish Choros off before he self destructed. How am I to tell his friends he is dead?" Chaos said sadly.

"Maybe you could just send them a letter you know where Devin lived so you can go there drop off the letter and come back before they ask questions." Chronicler said.

"Good idea I will do so now and then I will train in the power of darkness like Devin did. I must continue the tradition." Chaos said before teleporting back to the real world. Once Chaos woke up he noticed more weight than normal on his left and right arms. He turned to see they were replaced with metal arms that held all of his weapons in them and that he had clawed hands or so he guessed even though they were built to be a close size to what Chaos's arms normally were shaped like. He tried moving them and found it difficult at first but as he continued practicing his movements he quickly got used to moving them around like he did with his normal arms. He then tried switching to the guns that were placed inside the new arms but couldn't he started thinking which gun they could have placed in which arm and suddenly his arms had the barrels of those guns pointing out of his arms and were ready to fire. He imagined them fire and they did. He had a huge smile on his face as he though of his clawed hands and soon they appeared. He was extremely happy about figuring out how to change weapons and how to move his arms. Chaos launched himself off the bed and teleported outside. Once there he found the book Devin had and immediately went inside to his room and started reading about how to obtain the power and how to control it.

"_Chapter 1 gaining the power of darkness. In this chapter we will begin training our dark readers to gain the power of darkness. First you need to be in a very dark room and imagine the darkness being absorbed into your body once you do this step you may now imagine draining the room of all the darkness and then let the build up course through your veins. Only dark blooded people can master this element completely and takes a while to get full control of it so don't give up if you cant do it the first time. Now once the darkness is completely thriving in your body you can now attempt to focus it anywhere you want this will not only help in battles but will help heal wounds with quick efficiency. Chapter 2 darkness orb attacks. Once you have mastered focusing the darkness inside your body it is time to make it materialize outside your body try focusing the darkness at the palm of your hand and imagine it becoming a ball of dark energy that only you can hold. Once you do this you must fire it fast otherwise it will continue growing and may get out of control. If you want to release it you must imagine it fling towards your opponent at fast speeds otherwise the enemy may counter easily._

_Chapter 3 darkness beam attacks. This attack is tricky to master but rewarding to those who can use it. This attack focuses on brute and deadly force. It recommended only to those of intermediate or higher rank to use. Instead of imagining the readied ball of dark energy flying at your enemy imagine it transform into a beam of darkness that flies at your opponent and destroys him._

Chaos finished reading and immediately started training but he was closely watched by Cynder who followed him to one of his dark rooms. He needed it to be very dark if he wanted to try to start working on his dark abilities if he may ever get them. It was a long week as Chaos exercised and trained rigorously without end and everyone was getting worried. Chaos always tried to stay with them and enjoy whatever they did but he was rarely seen except during exercises and eating time. During the night Chaos would stay up late trying to practice his dark attacks before Conner would attack. On Thursday Chaos finally was able to start making dark orbs. He practiced shooting them rapidly and enjoyed every moment of multiple fast moving destructive orbs launch from his hands. Once he felt he had mastered the attack he focused on the darkness beam for another two weeks. It was Monday and Chaos trained outside that day and was glad he did. When he fired the darkness beam it launched into the sky and detonated with powerful force. He continued practicing the whole day until he could fire it with ease but one thing was left that he needed to practice. He transformed one of his hands into a knife and stabbed his side. He immediately focused his dark energy there and was greeted with no pain and no noticeable damage. He had done it he had finally mastered the darkness attacks. With a sigh of relief he collapsed from exhaustion it was a grueling training month and now he was able to use dark attacks something his brother won't like very much. Cynder walked up to him and laid down beside him. He wrapped his metal arms around her and smiled warmly. Cynder suddenly felt a bit of pain and knew that it was the egg. She was laying the egg and Chaos immediately teleported to the temple. He ran inside and was this time greeted by Spyro.

"Sorry Spyro but I need to find a guardian Cynder is gonna lay the egg soon." Chaos said before running as fast as he could down the halls.

After a few minutes he saw Volteer walking down the hallway. Chaos put on a burst of speed and was instantly in front of a surprised Volteer.

"What should I do if Cynder is gonna lay an egg?" Chaos asked.

Volteer smiled.

"Why find one of us of course." He said matter-of-factly.

"Good because she is gonna be doing so soon." Chaos said.

Volteer's smile disappeared and he led Chaos to a room and told him to wait outside. Chaos did but hesitantly until Cynder asked him to. He waited outside the room for what felt like hours. Chaos passed the time by throwing a dark orb into the air and catching it. He learned to make the orb grow no more than what he wanted it too thankfully. He did it until Volteer came out and told him he could go inside. Chaos saw the egg closely guarded by Cynder. He walked up and sat down next to her.

"Well what should we name our baby?" Chaos asked.

"We have to wait and see if it is male or female first." Cynder replied happily.

The egg was all black and Chaos wondered if it would look like him or Cynder and if it inherited anything from him. They went back home and were greeted by everyone. They all saw they egg and cheered but was short lived Chaos had everyone go back inside while he went to do something for his now dead friend. (WARNING SONIC REFERENCE IS TEMPORARY) Chaos teleported into a massive building where armed guards were surrounding him and ready to attack.

"Attacking me will prevent me from telling you about what happened to Devin. Do you wish for that to happen?" Chaos asked the robots.

They led him to a room where Metal Sonic stood looking out a window. He turned around and saw Chaos. Devin told him stories about Chaos so he was welcomed with open arms.

"Welcome Chaos I am Metal Sonic." He said in a robotic voice.

"I bring bad news. While protecting me from one of my brothers powerful goons he self destructed and is now dead. That's all I came to say." Chaos said before teleporting home.

(Told you it was temporary) Chaos went into his room where Cynder was located. She and the egg were covered in the warm blankets and Chaos thought that this was how it would be until the egg hatched. Life was going the same way it normally did Chaos trained and stayed close to Cynder to protect her. Hunter refused to have a party like the others and asked if he could go visit his tribe. He was granted his wish and was given a new bow and new more powerful arrows. Chaos began working on practicing with his metal arms and was thoroughly enjoying himself. He decided to look at the dark power book again. He noticed some pages stuck together. His eyes went wide when he saw what the pages said.

"_Chapter 4 infusing weapons with dark energy. In this final chapter we will learn about channeling dark energy into any type of weapon you use. This is actually the simplest yet deadly attack booster known of. All you have to do is imagine the dark energy coursing through every weapon you have and every shot it holds for weapons that require ammunition. The dark energy you obtained should easily move into the weapons giving them the extra kick needed."_

The new information made Chaos on the verge of pure happiness with this new information he would not even have to use his close range attacks. All he would need is his minigun infused with dark energy and Conner would be toast in seconds. He decided to go outside and try it. He shot stream after stream of bullets from his eight chambered monster of a gun. He infused it with dark energy like the book said and he tore a tree to pieces in seconds. Chaos was happy with his new power only sad thing is he will only need it for about a few minutes while he killed Conner then cremate him until he was nothing but cinders then Chaos would dump them into the ocean scattered to ensure Conner would never return ever again. Cynder came out to find Chaos who was busy thinking of all the hell he would put Conner through. Cynder saw the evil smile on his face and it was starting to scare her.

"Chaos you are scaring me with that smile." Cynder said.

Chaos looked down at her and his evil smile disappeared instantly and replaced by a warm and welcoming one. Cynder calmed down and went inside with Chaos following in close pursuit. They entered the house and Chaos for the second time in his life busted out laughing as everyone minus Hunter was once again covered in food scraps this time the computer did help though.

"Maybe you guys should ask the computer for more cooking lessons so you don't get covered in food again." Chaos said laughing.

Cynder loved it when Chaos laughed. Even though Chaos had sharp metal claw like hands he was able to hold his stomach without harming himself. After a perfectly made though messy meal of salads and pasta everyone went to bed. Tomorrow would be the day Chaos finished off Conner once and for all.

A/N looks like Chaos is adjusting to his new power and arms quite well. Poor Devin only in for a few minutes but dies by self destruction. R&R.


	10. final chapter

A/N this is it the final confrontation. Sorry but I made a mistake last chapter. Chaos lost both arms not one. He also learned how to heal his injuries with dark power I forgot that chapter but put in what happened. I was thinking of the chapter and thought I put in the story sorry about that. (This is my comment no one else's) I need a new beta and fast. You must be able to be on often and work well with grammar and spelling.

Chaos woke early. He did not exercise because today was the day he permanently ended Conner and nothing was gonna get in his way. He left a note on the counter for Cynder to find. Chaos teleported into Dante's Freezer. He snuck in without much trouble and was eager to kill Conner. Once he reached the newly rebuilt throne room he saw Conner asleep soundly in his light form on his bed. Chaos transformed one of his hands into a silenced pistol and took aim. He focused a lot of dark energy in that one shot and aimed the gun at Conner's head. Chaos fired and the bullet flew through the air but just as it was about to hit Conner it was deflected by a light shield. Chaos cursed his luck. Conner may have been evil but he not stupid he must have known Chaos would come to assassinate him so he took the precaution and but up a light shield. Chaos knew that shield would disappear once Conner woke up. Chaos had to wake him up and knew the best way to do it. He summoned an air horn and put it close to Conner's head. Once he fired it off Conner flew fifteen feet at least into the air in surprise. Chaos had to laugh at that. Conner looked at him with hatred in his eyes as he fired off a light beam. (Conner has the same attacks as Chaos only they are light while his are dark.) Chaos dodged by back-flipping. He countered with a dark beam which Conner also dodged.

"I see someone has been doing some self-improvements." Conner said.

"Darkness is what drives me to your destruction love is what keeps me sane. I will destroy all those a threat to my family and I swear that once this is over no one will remember you. You will pay for sending Choros after us and making Devin self destruct." Chaos said.

"We will see about that brother." Conner said.

"You are no longer my brother you are the enemy which will be vaporized. I will teach you to stay dead." Chaos said.

He charged up his eight chambered minigun and infused it with dark energy. Chaos readied the gun while Conner began running for his life. He now regretted not being able to master transforming back into his other form.

"Good bye Conner say hi to dad in hell forever! DARK NAZI BARRAGE!" Chaos Shouted.

Chaos's gun went berserk as it fired uncountable rounds of dark energy infused missiles at Conner. Chaos never thought his minigun was capable of firing missiles. The dark energy must have upgraded it without him knowing. The missiles honed in on Conner who tried blasting as many away as he could with numerous light beam attacks. Although he was tired after finally blasting away the last missile Conner was still able to get ready to do another attack. Chaos just laughed sadistically at his brother's foolish attempts to stop Chaos from killing him a second time. His new mini missile gun started spinning again ready to launch another barrage of deadly missiles. The ground started shaking and both brothers had to get on their knees to keep steady. Suddenly zombie like creature started popping out of the ground. Chaos and Conner had no choice but to regroup and prepare to work together to hold off the new enemy.

"Never thought I would end up working with you again brother." Conner said as he summoned a few dozen troops.

"Nor I brother but I guess circumstances call for it and if we end up dead I want to tell you that you are an uncle." Chaos said, his gun rotating ready to fire at the growing amount of zombie soldiers.

"Now you bother to tell me. I should have known you mated with Cynder you normally go on a rescue mission by yourself no wonder you used a large army. By the way try making better armor for your tanks they were not very strong." Conner said.

"How about we deal with these idiots then talk ja?" Chaos asked

"Agreed. TROOPS OPEN FIRE ON THOSE ZOMBIES!" Conner ordered.

Chaos aided Conner and his troops by firing everything he had at the zombies. After a few shots to the head one of them died and Chaos noticed it as their weakness.

"EVERYONE AIM FOR THE HEADS THAT'S THEIR WEAKNESS!" Chaos shouted as he turned his minigun into a shotgun.

The combined might of the powerful brothers and troops had the zombies retreating but a few big zombies popped up and ordered the rest to attack. They all charged at the group as they took careful shots. After a few hours they small targets were finished but the big ones took longer to kill. Chaos and Conner both focused a shotgun blast at one and he fell. But he got up and suddenly a skeletal top half of the big one appeared in its place. It began slashing away at Conner's troops who began to retreat closer to the brothers. Chaos changed his second arm into a rocket launcher and fired. The explosion destroyed the skeleton and left nothing of him remaining.

"That's it. Brother use rockets on the big ones they are weak to the explosions." Chaos said to his brother.

"Good to know. TROOPS USE THE ROCKET LAUNCHERS ON THESE FOOLS!" Conner shouted.

His troops opened fire with their rockets and the zombies were no more. But one giant one popped out of the ground.

"You have got to be kidding me how many of these zombies are there?" Chaos asked his brother.

"I don't know I only lived here a couple weeks." Conner replied.

"Both of you will die for trespassing on my home." The zombie said.

"Trespassing? Last I checked this place was completely abandoned." Conner said.

"Yeah dude it was especially after my little bombs obliterated the place to ensure it stayed that way." Chaos said.

The zombie looked at them before drawing his sword.

"Um Chaos I think now would be a good time to tell me his weakness." Conner said

"I am trying brother but I don't see any. I suggest we experiment with fire or other elemental attacks and see if it works if not then we might as well use each and every gun we got until he dies." Chaos said.

Chaos and Conner both used flamethrowers on the zombie with great effect.

"I guess we know his weakness." Conner said.

"Ja." Chaos replied.

Chaos and Conner continuously used their flamethrowers on the zombie and were greeted with shouts of pain and anger from it. Both brothers were laughing as they torched the zombie. Once he was nothing but a skeleton they used a light and dark beam and vaporized the skeleton.

"HA-HA now you know the sting of what we are capable of." Conner said.

"Damn straight brother." Chaos happily said as he gave his brother a hug in celebration.

This surprised Conner it was years before his brother did that. They were supposed to be enemies but after the zombie killing spree they were acting like brothers again. Chaos let go of his brother shocked at what he did to his enemy.

"Cynder must have some kind of influence over me I never show that kind of emotion without my own authorization even towards my brother." Chaos said to himself.

"If you can change then so can I brother. I wish to be an uncle to your kid and if it means surrendering my evil ways then so be it." Conner said.

Chaos was dumbfounded never in his lifetime of fighting has he heard his brother offer to join his family after their split.

"Come brother it is time to go home." Chaos said.

"Right away." Conner said.

Chaos and Conner left Dante's Freezer and returned home where they would live like brothers once more. Once they arrived Conner was instantly surrounded by Chaos's defenses.

"I see you have made improvements to the defenses." Conner said.

"Yeah I have. Thank you paranoia." Chaos said laughing a small bit.

Conner couldn't help but laugh as well at Chaos's joke.

"Troops stand down he is with me. And I plan on having him stay here." Chaos ordered his troops.

They looked at him like he was insane but they followed his orders. Chaos led Conner inside the house and everyone was surprised to see Chaos welcome his brother in. after all he did Chaos still let him inside. Cynder was also amazed. But she accepted Conner into the family seeing how he was the uncle anyway. Three weeks passed and Conner helped Chaos add two more rooms onto the house. One for the hatchling the other for him. Conner never knew Chaos would let him stay with his family after all he did. They spent time training and everything together to make up for lost time. More weeks passed until finally the egg hatched. The baby dragon looked up at his family. It had the red eyes of Chaos and Conner but the black coloring and dragon body of his mother. They named him Dusk since he hatched at dusk. More time came and went and the dragon grew up. When it finally tried to use its breath ability he fired off a few dark missiles. Chaos and Conner had to repair the giant holes Dusk left behind and they trained him in the ways of light attacks and dark attacks while Cynder and the others taught him how to hunt and everything else. That was how they lived from then on.

THE END.

A/N This the final chapter people so yeah it short. I got bored so I made Conner have a change of heart and yada yada. Enjoy this story? Tell me in a review or PM. That's it for now people see you in the next story.


End file.
